The Heisei Riders Watch Death Battle
by KoutaMamba24
Summary: The Riders are in a mysterious room with nothing but a TV, DVD Player and a box of DVD's titled Death Battle. So what do they do, they watch them of course! Rated T for swearing and might change it as time goes on. Now up to M due to extremely vulgar language in Chapter 14. (HIATUS)
1. Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

**Hi Guys! I've decided that I will try my hand at the Death Battle Watch and my choice is all 16 Heisei Riders and yes that includes Ghost. So the reason why is that I feel like since epicvictory25 and Israel Pena are no doubt busy and can't upload as often, I wish to help them so that's why I started it. So enjoy!**

In a White Room

Kuuga: Hey. Where are we?

Ryuki: Yeah. Last thing I remember was turning in a story and now I'm here.

Decade: Well one thing's for sure this is no dimension. I don't recognize anything so it must be some void of space and time.

Drive: Belt-san do you have any clue?

Krim: Unfortunately, this place has no mentioning in my archives

W(Philip): Same here, I cannot seem to find in the Gaia Memory Archives.

Ghost: Hey look, I found something.

(The Riders gather around the Rookie Rider)

Ghost: It is a labeled box and is called Death Battle.

Den-O: Death?! I love it already!

Ghost: It appears to be a box of them and here's a note.

Note: Dear whoever has received this, what you see here is a box of collected and recorded DVD's affectionately known as Death Battle. They all take place in an alternative universe and is yet to be concluded. It is your choice whether you want to watch but don't say I didn't warn you. Sign, Anonymous.

Gaim: Hey there's a TV with a DVD player over there.

Faiz: Well since we're stuck here, how 'bout we watch it. It seems quite interesting.

Hibiki: I'm all in.

All Riders: Sure why not?

Wizard: Why don't we start with Episode 1 and move on chronologically?

Agito: Seems like a plan.

(Ghost inserts DVD)

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Den-O: Love the Theme Song and the Title Screen is badass!

 **Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.**

(Some Riders shiver remembering their own personal encounters with bounty hunters.)

 **Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

Blade: It's always cash. (sigh)

 **Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.**

Fourze: Galaxy Kita!

 **Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

Kiva: The armor looks quite advanced.

 **Wiz: I'm Wizard.**

Wizard: Seems I'm not the only one with name Wizard anymore.

 **Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.**

Kabuto: Interesting.

W(Shotaro): What's interesting?

Kabuto: His name is based off the shotgun. I wonder why?

OOO: Perhaps his parents are just plain crazy?

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle?**

B **oba Fett**

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers*)**

 **Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.**

Gaim: Though I hate to admit it, he makes a very valid point in describing his job.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever.**

(All Riders thought the opposite and believed their suits were far more badass)

 **Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged from nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.**

Kuuga: Interesting Material. That would have served us greatly in our fights.

(All the Riders agreed.)

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

(The Riders nodded in approval knowing that was definite impressive feat.)

Agito: I've seen lesser enemies who have died who can't even come near a bomb.

 **Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of 5 meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles. His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.**

Kiva: His weaponry is diverse though I think the gun cradling may seem a bit too much.

 **Boomstick: Yeah... I do that with my guns, too...**

(The Riders were now wondering how sane their host was)

 **Wiz: That's not weird at all, Boomstick. Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.**

Ryuki: Okay, at least he's moving on.

 **Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing heading your way.**

Faiz: That is one impressive jetpack and attaching a missile is a very clever way of making it a weapon.

 **Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.**

(The Riders were impressed by his record even if he was a cold blooded killer and noticing the black garbed armored man, they can only sense he must be one very powerful man.)

 **Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore!**

Den-O: Damn right!

 **Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.**

Blade: That's impressive and excellent leadership.

(The riders were also impressed that at such a young age, he could fight evenly with a fully grown man.)

 **Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

(The Riders wondered who this Sam Jackson is and decided to look him up later.)

 **Wiz: But, with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.**

Decade: Stupid baka. That is probably a really stupid weakness. I mean once is cool but thrice, he must have issues.

(The Riders agreed while facepalming after seeing Fett fall into a monster that cannot even move.

 **Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jet pack!**

Fourze: Yeah! And why doesn't he use it if he has it?!

 **Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.**

Ghost: True that. His strengths definitely outline his flaws.

 **Darth Vader: _No disintegration._**

(The Riders shivered noticing how cold and evil the Sith Lord's voice was)

 **Boba Fett: _As you wish._**

(The Riders agreed that despite such a ridiculous weakness, Fett was definitely a force to be weakened with.)

 **Samus Aran**

 **(*Cues: Lower Norfair - Super Metroid*)**

 **Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.**

Decade: Just like Ichigo, Nigo and V3, they were infused with cybernetic enhancements and became they men they are today.

 **Boomstick: How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

Hibki: In our world, Science. In their world, we have no idea my friend.

 **Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.**

(The Riders thought her armor looked much cooler than Fett's)

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

W(Shotaro): That's an interesting fact. It is actually hard to tell if she is a male or a female.

 **Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.**

(Some Riders reminisce enemies that also had similar attachments.)

 **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

Kuuga: Whooo-weee! That is some insane power right there.

 **Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missles. Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.**

Kiva: Another interesting diversity. This can easily match Fett's different weaponry.

 **Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that?**

(The Riders wondered that as well.)

 **Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.**

W(Philip): Vague answer but I guess the Bird DNA is a mystery to the world.

 **Boomstick: Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

Den-O: Yes! EXPLOSIONS!

 **Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.**

(The Riders again facepalmed. This was just as bad as Fett's. It is always important to be prepared to fight and have everything at your disposal.)

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

Gaim: Thank god the girls aren't here.

(The Riders nodded knowing how the girls would react at such an offensive comment.)

 **Samus: _Time to go._ (only in version)**

(The Riders agreed that Samus was amazing and it would be hard to tell who'd win.)

After the Battle (A/N: Sorry Guys but the battle scene is too long so bear with me.)

 **Results**

 **(*Cues: Super Metroid - Main Theme (Orchestrated)* )**

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

Den-O: YEAH! That was EPIC!

 **Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus.**

Agito: It was very interesting on how this Samus person used not only her weaponry but her natural talents as well.

Hibiki: It is definitely clear she went through very rough training to fight someone like Fett. Reminds me of my days when I started my Oni training.

Kabuto: Same here. Training to be worthy of the Kabuto Zecter was no easy task as well.

 **Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

OOO: Her speed is impressive and Fett basically seemed quite desperate at that point.

 **Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.**

Krim: That is an excellent use of knowledge.

 **Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

Gaim: That was quite clever of her.

Fourze: He had little to no idea what was coming.

 **Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.**

Wizard: Excellent way to take advantage of a immobilized foe. Just like my Water Dragon Special Strike.

Drive: Though the Charge Beam might have been a too Overkill.

 **Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold.**

(The Riders sweatdropped at the bad pun.)

 **Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran.**

 **And Chapter 1 is done! YAY! So enjoy this series and I will update as much as possible. So see y'all later.**


	2. Akuma vs Shang Tsung

**Hey Guys, I've decided to hold off on my Pokemon Story and work on this one here. Shout Out to Israel Pena who reviewed my story and I hope epicvictory2025 can as well so shout out to him as well. So let's get started with Episode 2: Akuma vs Shang Tsung.**

The Riders were hooked with this series as they were amazed at how powerful the combatants were and only wished to continue watching. Seeing the next episode they pressed play and were ready to watch Episode 2.

(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)

Den-O (Momotaros): Still gotta love the theme.

 **Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villians.**

(The Riders were surprised. The hosts were now pitting 2 villains against each other? Now this'll get interesting.)

Double(Shotaro): Philip do a check up on the genres.

Double(Philip): On it. According to the archives, Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat are American Fighting Video Games created in the 90's and pit two fighters against each other. For Street Fighter, the loser just loses but in Mortal Kombat, he is killed.

(The Riders were shocked that such a video game exists.)

 **Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass of martial arts.**

Kuuga: That man has an aura of rage and bloodlust.

 **Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerous vanguard of doom.**

Kiva: Kinda hard to take seriously with how old he looks,

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz: And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win a Death Battle.**

 **Akuma**

 **(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Old Temple*)**

 **Wiz: Akuma, master of The Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.**

Blade: Wow already starting off overpowered. This is definitely no pushover.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he looks friggin' awesome, I totally want me some red, glowing eyes.**

(Said Riders with Red Pupils in their suits chuckled)

 **Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including the Gou Hadoken. a powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadoken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death.**

Hibiki: Reminds me of mine but his comes out of his hands while I breathe mine out of my mouth.

Wizard: Same here but mine comes out of Dragon when I'm in Flame Dragon Mode.

 **Boomstick: Man, if I ever fire a Hadoken in real life, I'mma die happy.**

Decade: I don't blame you. That move looks really deadly and awesome.

 **Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakkishu, A.K.A the Demon Flip.**

Double(Shotaro): The Uppercut looks like it packs quite the punch.

Agito: Teleporting in the midst of battle is quite the useful ability.

Faiz: The Hurricane Kick definitely is impressive using friction created by the kicks to stay airborne while attacking.

OOO: He can even make a simple chop look deadly.

 **(*Cues: Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim Orchestral*)**

 **Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the "Kongo...Kokuretsu Za... how do you say that?**

All Riders: Kongo Kokurestu Dan.

It was easy for them to say since they're all Japanese. (A/N: Thanks Israel Pena who invented this idea.)

 **Wiz: No idea.**

 **Boomstick: Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode.**

Ryuki: Damn! That is one heck of a move but I wonder how much power it has at the max

 **Announcer: K.O.**

Boomstick: He shattered a whole friggin' mountain just by punching it. Holy shit!

Fourze: Does that answer your question?

(The Riders were stunned that such an attack can deal such damage.)

 **Wiz: But that's not the deadliest move up his nonexistent sleeve. (Akuma uses his deadly move against Dan Hibiki and his health depleted afterwards) The Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder."**

(The Riders shuddered a little at how scary the move sounded and hoped never to be at the receiving end of that attack considering one can't even see the attack take place.)

 **Boomstick: Man, I'm going to totally name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal, this guy's a frikin' onslaught of pain!**

Drive: Absolutely true. This man feels no pain and can probably hold his own against any of us.

 **Wiz: That's right. Boomstick, Akuma lives for one thing, and one thing only: fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human Holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken, but after a brutal rematch...**

(The Riders were silent at seeing such a brutal murder take place.)

Boomstick: Oh hey, look he can fingerpaint!

All Riders: NOT FUNNY! (A/N: Got that idea from epicvictory2025.)

(The Riders were horrified at how laid-back Boomstick seemed at such a brutal murder and were now really questioning his sanity.)

 **Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken, but this has been declared non-canon.**

Kabuto: It should be. That man is a demon reborn through a human body.

 **Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it.**

Decade: Well that's a definite useful weakness we can exploit should we ever have to fight him.

 **Wiz: It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking.**

Krim: So the best strategy is to force him onto the defensive and prevent him from attacking.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, screw defense, Give me more ways to hurt people!**

Ghost: Bad idea, Defense is always a major key to winning battles.

 **Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!**

Agito: You already have. You already have.

 **Shang Tsung**

 **(*Cues: The Temple (Classic) - Mortal Kombat Trilogy*)**

 **Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld, and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adapt in magic and a well-rounded fighter.**

Agito: I wonder how. He looks way to old to be taken seriously.

 **Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is totally awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?**

Agito: I see now. He can take on a much younger form suitable to combat.

(The Riders shuddered wondering where he gets his skulls and hope to never know.)

 **Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with the special move called "Hot Escape"**

 **Boomstick: Wah! Sucker punch, bitch!**

Kabuto: Though he is a villain, that is quite the strategic use of teleporting.

 **Wiz: He can morph into whomever he wants, giving him tons of different skill sets, its like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one.**

(The Riders now were a bit nervous. If this man could transform into anyone, he could fool anyone even the Riders. They hoped this would never come to light.)

 **Boomstick: Man, I wish I could morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that! He also has a razor sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.**

(The Riders facepalmed at their host's perverted tendencies.)

Faiz: Thinking ahead, the hidden sword is a definite clever move and could easily give him the advantage.

 **Wiz: Shang Tsung possesses one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death. The only way to prevent this fate is to absorb the souls of his victims.**

(The Riders were now shuddering again. This was just as worse as Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu.)

Ryuki: He is really now one guy I would never want to fight.

 **Boomstick: He can literally eat your soul. Your soul! Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured.**

Blade: That's just scary.

(*Cues: The Soul Chamber (Classic) - Mortal Kombat Trilogy*)

 **Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters when he morphs.**

(Now the Riders were scared. Not only could this man shapeshift but he could also copy their moves. Now they didn't really want to meet and fight him.)

Boomstick: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. Good punishment there, gods.

Hibiki: I have to agree with Boomstick on this one.

 **Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal Fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times, Almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word being "almost".**

Den-O: I hear a major beat up coming up.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

(The Riders smiled underneath their helmets knowing there were heroes who bravely fought Shang Tsung despite his talents and even managed to defeat him.)

Fourze: Great to know there are heroes everywhere.

 **Wiz: His only notable victories have included treachery and deceit. But, keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.**

(The Riders again shuddered realizing that this man would continue coming back and it would be nearly impossible to stop him for good.)

 **Shang Tsung: You... will... DIE!**

 **After the Battle**

 **Boomstick: Oh man, that was way too close!**

OOO: Indeed it was. (The Riders were amazed at how tight that battle was in the end.)

 **Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on. But Tsung's own cleverness and wide array of skills quickly even the odds.**

Kiva: Shang Tsung definitely was clever and it served him well.

 **Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing trick saved his ass.**

Drive: Barely I might say.

 **Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge.**

Krim: Another one of Akuma's weaknesses.

 **Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

Gaim: Taking the fight to whole another level

 **Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched.**

Kuuga: Shang Tsung had far more frailty than Akuma in terms of stamina

 **Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. There was no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

Den-O: I agree with Boomstick. This Liu Kang looks like a f*cking pussy!

 **Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning anything on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow, leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his greatest weapon.**

Krim: Again another crucial weak-point for Shang Tsung.

 **Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

(The Riders shuddered remembering how deadly that move was at its full potential.)

 **Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again.**

 **Boomstick: Looks like Tsung's all souled out! Ha ha, get it, Wiz?**

(The Riders facepalmed at the horrible pun.)

 **Wiz: The winner is Akuma.**

 **And Episode 2 is done. Wow that was quite the dark episode for the Riders. Anyways I will be working mostly on this story for the majority of summer so keep an eye out for it. But with my trip to Korea coming up, I will be less than available so I don't have an update schedule as of yet. So read and review and if possible like it. See ya!**


	3. Rogue vs Wonder Woman

**Me: Welcome back guys to another The Heisei Riders watch Death Battle. I'm your host KoutaUzumaki808 and joining me is my lovely real life girlfriend who wishes to keep herself anonymous for a multitude of reasons. So she'll be writing her thoughts in the dialogue while I write mine and here's what she has to say.**

 **GF: I'm glad to be here and I'm happy to know so many of you are reading this story. I hope you keep it up and that's all for now.**

 **Me: Thanks hon, so now let's start Chapter 3.**

 **Interlude**

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Wiz: Superheroines. Millions have been drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore.**

 **(Some riders reminisce about the times there were female riders as well whether they be heroines or villainesses.)**

 **Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just be drawn to the way they're drawn.**

Den-O (Urataros): Oh my. They look like fine women to be reeled in.

(The Riders groaned knowing of Ura's flirting tendencies but also blushed seeing how beautifully they were created.)

 **Wiz: Like Anna Marie, the Rogue...**

Hibiki: Nice touches to the costume though the white strand of hair stands out too much.

 **Boomstick: ...and Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman.**

Den-O (Momotaros): Looks like a sl-OW!

(Gaim just whacked Momo in the head hard.)

 **Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard.**

 **Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!**

Kuuga: Oh god. I think I know how this fight is gonna go...

 **Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills...**

 **Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

Drive: At least Kiriko isn't here...

Krim: Indeed, it would be hell.

 **Wiz: ...to find out who would win... a Death Battle.**

 **Rogue**

 **(*Cues: X-Men (2000) - The X-Jet*)**

 **Wiz: Rogue has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel in particular, we will use the most well known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show. Her deadliest weapon is her own skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whether superhuman or not, to use them herself.**

(The Riders were amazed that such an ability existed. That sounded like arguably the most strongest ability they have ever seen.)

 **Boomstick: Too bad it knocks them out cold, and if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

(Now the Riders were stunned realizing that her ability is not only amazing but lethal as well.)

Decade: It's just like how I copy everyone's ability when I assume their forms only she absorbs while I copy.

 **Wiz: Tenacious foes like Juggernaut can resist it, but in the end, nobody is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there's unforeseen side effects.**

OOO: That is rather sad. It must be hard to be burdened with such an ability.

Blade: You're right. She must have had a tough life.

 **(*Cues: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix*)**

 **Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now, she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability. Not that I blame her, though. I'd be holdin' on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could! Plus, then when she's unconscious I could...**

(The Riders blushed realizing where Boomstick was going.)

Agito: While I don't blame him, I think he's getting far too off-track.

Ryuki: Though I have to admit, that lady that Rogue is holding onto looks quite hot.

 **Wiz: She also gained a seventh sense, the ability to unconsciously predict her opponents' moves.**

(The Riders perked at that. Such a thing should normally not exist. Barely anyone even had a sixth sense much less a 7th sense. The only riders who are even possibly close are Kabuto, Decade and Wizard.)

Wizard: That is only serving to make her more powerful. It can serve her well in any fight.

 **Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't seem to always work. That or the writers just forgot about it 'cause, uh, Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot.**

(The Riders facepalmed at the writers' stupidity. They should use the sense as it is near omnipotent.)

Kiva: What is wrong the writers of the show?

 **Wiz: For plot convenience.**

Faiz: I see, they don' t use the sense to make her seem fair and even. Makes good and fair sense.

(The Riders nodded.)

 **Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass**.

(The Rider though blushing agreed somewhat.)

Double(Shotaro): Why do I have the feeling that he isn't going to stop talking dirty?

 **Wiz: What?**

 **Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz! While she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who I'd like to take out to dinner.**

Fourze: I feel I can befriend her! That's my job after all.

 **Wiz: Who can fly, lift buildings, and kill people just by touching them.**

Fourze: That doesn't bug me! I've seen worse.

 **Boomstick: Never mind!**

Den-O (Momotaros): Wimp!

 **Rogue: Ain't that enough?**

Kabuto: It sure is.

 **Wonder Woman**

 **(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - Ending Theme*)**

 **Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman.**

(The Riders wondered who this Superman was and if he would make an appearance on Death Battle.)

 **Boomstick: With Superboobies!**

Ryuki: Oh God. Not this again.

 **Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors...**

Kuuga: Ancient warriors... kinda like the linto who created my powers.

 **Boomstick: Maker of Wonder Bread! designer of the Wonderbra!**

(The Riders just facepalmed at Boomstick's perverted stupidity.)

 **Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!**

 **Boomstick: See, I can do it to Wiz!**

Decade: Their arguments are just classic.

 **Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth.**

OOO: A warrior protecting her homeland. Respectable but kinda cliche.

 **Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper... a patriotic stripper!**

(The Riders agreed since she seemed to dress a little too revealing.)

 **Wiz: Diana Prince has been trained by the Amazons as a master combatant since childhood. She dueled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman. Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses. From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability.**

(The Riders were impressed that she was blessed by GODS to help her fight.)

 **(*Cues: Justice League - Main Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: 'And you know that bitch Mailman god with the wingy shoes?**

Wizard: Kinda not a good idea to insult a God Boomstick.

 **Wiz: Hermes?**

 **Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speed.**

Kabuto: But can she move at Lightspeed?

Faiz: Or Sound?

 **Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy.**

(The Riders were impressed by her diversity.)

 **Boomstick: Aside from the obvious cannons rested right below her neck, she's got a pretty bizarre mix of weaponry. Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth.**

(The Riders shuddered realizing no secret of theirs was safe from that weapon and hoped to never see it in real life.)

 **Hippolyta: What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?**

 **Col. Steve Trevor: God, your daughter's got a nice rack.**

Den-O (Urataros): Yes she does.

(The Riders rolled their eyes already knowing what Ura would do in a situation like this.)

 **Boomstick: Hell yeah, she does!**

Den-O (Urataros): At least someone agrees with me.

 **Wiz: She uses her tiara as a long range throwing weapon, using its razor sharp edge to slice open her enemies' throat.**

Kiva: Clever use of a accesory.

 **Boomstick: Wonder Babe here uses the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks.**

Double (Philip): That must be one really impenetrable metal then.

 **Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War, Ares.**

(The Riders were awed that she managed to kill a real God!)

 **Boomstick: Hear that, Kratos? A chick beat you to it!**

Decade: I wonder who this Kratos is?

 **Wonder Woman bashed the edge of the shield down to Mad Harriet.**

(The Riders winced since that had to hurt.)

 **Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now!**

After the Battle

(The Riders were impressed by the outcome and a little disturbed on how Rogue finished Wonder Woman off.)

 **Results**

 **(*Cues: X-Men (2000) - Main Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best DEATH BATTLE! ever!**

Ghost: Of course he would say that...

 **Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then she touched Rogue's face.**

Agito: That's what changed the tide of the battle.

 **Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well, the face.**

Blade: Understandable but underestimatable.

 **Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training.**

Hibiki: She relied too much on her normal training while Rogue used a diversity of techniques.

 **Boomstick: And her stripper outfit! Her leg was just begging the be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere.**

(The Riders facepalmed for the umpteenth time at their host's pervetedness.)

 **Wiz: Wonder Woman's powers may be godly, but Rogue's taken similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's own power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide.**

Faiz: Which gave her the advantage she needed.

 **Boomstick: A few high flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

OOO: Which cornered Wonder Woman with no way out.

 **Wiz: And with her combined reflexes, speed, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss.**

Double (Shotaro): A little too fatal if you ask me.

 **Boomstick: Rogue sure "made out" in this fight!**

'cue sweatdrop from the Riders'

 **Wiz: The winner is Rogue.**

 **Me: And that's a wrap. It took a while to write this since unlike the other 2 watch stories, there are no females in mine so I just simply made them facepalm in reaction to Boomstick's comments.**

 **GF: My BF will try to upload as much as possible with summer coming up but they will be infrequent so be on guard.**

 **Both: It was nice knowing you guys and bye bye!**


	4. Goomba vs Koopa

**Hey guys and welcome to another episode of The Heisei Riders watch Death Battle. I'm grateful on the amount of people reading this story and I plan to continue updating so that I can join RWBY and The Akatsuki in keeping this up. So with finals nearly over, I will have loads of time to work on this but my schedule will still be random so be on the lookout. With that, let us begin Chapter 4.**

 **Interlude**

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom is a world that houses many strange and interesting creatures, like the Goomba, a walking brown mushroom with fangs.**

(The Riders were intrigued with this new battle and how it will turn out.)

 **Boomstick: And the Koopa, that stupid turtle who always gets himself killed.**

Den-O (Momotaros): Great it's gonna be a wimp match!

 **Wiz: Every video game has its share of basic endless common enemies, and you can't get anymore common than these two.**

Kuuga: I guess so. I mean we've all faced grunts after all. I guess these guys are the grunts of this Mario's World.

(The Riders nodded in agreement.)

 **Boomstick: But which is the best of the worst? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Den-O (Momotaros): Neither! They both SUCK!

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**

 **Goomba**

 **(*Cues: Melty Molten Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy*)**

 **Wiz: The Goomba's used to be steadfast allies of the Mushroom Kingdom. After years of oppression due to their low intelligence and short stature, they betrayed their own mushroom brethren and became the backbone of Bowser's vast army.**

(The Riders were conflicted with this backstory. While they didn't like betrayal, seeing their reasoning made them feel somewhat sympathetic.)

Kabuto: It's just like the ZECT soldiers. Many of them felt similar and ended up becoming worms briefly. Thankfully me and Kagami were able to help them.

 **Boomstick: The Goomba's main combat strategy is just to walk directly into its opponents. While this isn't the smartest thing to do, it takes some real "spores" if you know what I'm sayin'. Plus, they also have these vampire fangs, but they don't ever seem to use them, and... thinking about it, why does a mushroom even have a mouth?**

(The Riders facepalemed. This had to be the arguably stupidest strategy ever invented.)

Agito: We don't know about that Boomstick. Perhaps the fact that they are still living beings and still need to breathe and eat?!

 **Wiz: When available, the Goomba will, use the green Goomba's Shoe to get the jump on its foes, easily able to hop over twelve feet in the air. Goomba's can also sprout wings becoming Paragoomba's, capable of barely sustained flight.**

(The Riders were now somewhat impressed. It appears that Goomba wasn't truly dumb. He had decent weapons to utilize whe available.)

Kiva: That is quite the feat that a simple a boot can jump that high.

OOO: And the wings are quite peculiar since the fact he can actually fly and not die immediately. Unless that is he is still stepped on like all Goombas.

 **Boomstick: And when flyin', the mushroom thing can bomb victims below with Micro-Goombas. You know you're a badass when you throw babies as weapons!**

Ryuki: Not cool, Boomstick. Not cool.

(The Riders were horrified at the fact that Boomstick was willing to use newborns as a weapon.)

 **Wiz: The traditional Goomba may seem a useless pawn, but these troopers have been know to accomplish the impossible.**

Hibiki: Like how exactly?

(The Riders were then showed a Goomba somehow playing baseball...without hands.)

 **Boomstick: Wait a minute, is that Goomba playing baseball? With no hands? Oh my God, it has telepathy powers!**

Double(Philiip): How in the...? There should be no legitimitate reason this can be possible. He is clearly too dumb to use telepathy and having no hands...this is really messed up.

Decade: This has wowed all expectations.

Wizard: Definitely no magic involved.

 **Wiz: Telekinesis? No, it doesn't.**

Gaim: I agree with Wiz.

Wizard: Wait me or the host Wiz.

Gaim: Both of you.

Boomstick: Well then how's it holdin' it?!

Drive: That's what we want to know.

(Unfortunately, they will never know as the hosts skip the topic and move on leaving the playing without hands a mystery to be solved in the future.)

Krim: I will have to look into this. This is just complicatory.

 **Wiz: Goomba's are unwaveringly brave, never backing down from a fight and always ferociously charging into battle without hesitation. Though, sometimes their stubborn courage can backfire.**

Ryuki: Again, bravery can only get you so far.

Faiz: Most of the time it'll get you killed if you're foolish.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, you'd think it would stop walking when impending death is directly in front of it.**

(The Riders facepalmed at seeing the scene of a Goomba... walking to it's death.)

Blade: God, make it stop.

Fourze: These guys are nothing but torture.

 **Wiz: After dissecting a ...voluntary Goomba myself, I discovered it's brain to be less than half the size of an acorn, proving what we've always known...**

The Riders: THEY'RE F*CKING MORONS!

 **Boomstick: Goomba's are fuckin' morons.**

Double(Shotaro): Wow Boomstick said something adequate for once.

 **Koopa**

 **(*Cues: New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Castle Theme*)**

 **Wiz: Bowser's second most common foot soldier is the Koopa Troopa, the Turtle Warrior.**

Kiva: At least they don't look so dumb as the Goomba.

(The Riders agreed with Kiva's statement.)

 **Boomstick: Like Ninja Turtles!?**

OOO: Say what?

 **Wiz: No, not Ninja Turtles.**

 **Boomstick: Awh...**

(Some Riders chuckled at the silly interaction.)

 **Wiz: While the Goombas are the backbone, the Koopas are prevalent enough to have Bowser's army named the "Koopa Troop".**

Kuuga: Well it's clear that they have some sort of importance if they are given such a title.

 **Boomstick: Koopas have their own set of Paratroopa wings that can fly for several minutes with no problem.**

Agito: Another interesting use of these wings. At least the Koopas don't fly off.

 **Wiz: Koopas are also fairly skilled in Tennis, Baseball, Basketball and Go-kart driving.**

(The Riders were again floored with how athletic these Koopas can be with all these different variety of sports they can play.)

 **Boomstick: Are you sure it's not a Ninja Turtle?**

Ryuki: Yeah, it seems they can actually be legitimitate ninjas.

 **Wiz: Their best offence is also their finest defence, the Koopa shell, made of a tough steel-like substance capable of withstanding over 200 pounds of pressure.**

(The Riders shrugged at that. 200 pounds was nothing compared to their base forms which can punch around 5-7 tons per punch.)

 **Boomstick: As an offensive weapon, the Koopa shell can destroy almost anything! It's a living torpedo of pain!**

Kabuto: It seems quite the deadly weapon in their world. But it would unfortunately be useless in ours.

(The Riders again agreed with the statement.)

 **Wiz: There seems to be a common misconception that it takes Mario two hits to kill a Koopa. Actually, it only takes one. There just happens to be this durable shell in the way. However, this leads to the Koopa's greatest weakness. When Mario jumps on a Koopa's back, rather than retaliating, it retreats into its shell. Why?**

Decade: Why is that?

 **Boomstick: 'Cause they're a bunch of pussies!**

(The Riders facepalmed at the real answer.)

 **Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. The Koopas are cowards, afraid to face a dangerous foe. Some run from danger but most just hide in their thick shell.**

Ghost: So instead of being dumb, the Koopas are scaredy-cats. I don't know who will win now. Both weaknessess seem to be equal.

 **Boomstick: Then again, if I were carrying an impenetrable fortress on my back and... some large Italian man was trying to murder me, I'd probably hide in it too.**

Den-O (Momotaros): WIMP! We Riders would never back down and continue fighting!

 **Wiz: But you'd think as soon as Mario picked up the shell, it would a perfect time to counterattack, right? And even when they're flying after a good kick, they refuse to stick their feet out and stop themselves.**

(The Riders facepalmed again. This weakness was just as worse as the Goomba's stubborn courage. They then saw the scene of a Koopa shell with the Koopa probably still in it moving left and right and chuckled at how it seemed to go on forever.)

 **Boomstick: Well... eh... ah, yeah, you're right, they're bitches.**

 **After The Battle**

 **Boomstick: Oh man, I thought this was gonna suck! That was awesome! Who knew those little fuckers could fight like that?**

Den-O: F*CK YEAH! That was an intense battle!

 **Wiz: The Goomba's arsenal proved effective enough, but its own stupidity became its downfall.**

Ghost: Silliest ending ever.

 **Boomstick: Then the Koopa wussed out and kept to the safety of his shell, not stopping in time to avoid the Giant Pool of Lava Death.**

Decade: Which led to the draw.

 **Wiz: Even the Koopa's tough shell can't protect it from fire.**

(The Riders knew that it would take a lot more to withstand lava. Even they wouldn't probably able to survive in their base forms.)

 **Boomstick: You might say this battle really heated up in the end.**

Kiva: That was an actually good pun.

 **Wiz: This battle is a Draw.**

 **And that's a wrap. Sorry about the wait and I hope you all enjoy this new episode. I also apologize for how short it is but the Death Battle itself is quite short which is why it is much shorter than the other episodes. Anyways, I'm out and see you all later!**


	5. Haggar vs Zangief

**Interlude**

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Wiz: Capcom has produced hundreds of deadly warriors, but few can best these two hulking leviathans.**

Double(Phillip): Starting lookup. According to the databases, Capcom was created in 1983 which was shortly after Super-1 sempai and has since produced over hundreds of video games in many different genres.

(The Riders were impressed at how successful this company was since it still stood strong today)

 **Boomstick: Haggar, the mayor elect of Whoop ass...**

Kiva: A politician and a wrestler combo...Interesting.

Decade: Never heard of it before...He will be quite the fighter.

 **Wiz: ...and Zangief, Russia's red Cyclone.**

Den-O (Kintaros): This is going to make me cry greatly!

(The Riders chuckled knowing Kintaros would be having an episode after seeing this.)

 **Boomstick: These two wrestlers have never met in person but their rivalry is legendary and it's about time they duked it out!**

Kuuga: So this matchup is made from fans. This'll be intriguing.

Agito: Yes indeed.

 **Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**

 **Haggar**

 **(*Cues: Muscle Bomber/Saturday Night Slam Masters - Mike Haggar (Original CPS1 Arcade Version*)**

 **Boomstick: Standing 6 foot - 7 and weighing 266 pounds, 30 of which is probably in his manly mustache, it's Mike Haggar!**

Hibiki: That is one mighty man. Though the mustache thing may be a little too much.

OOO: Still it does make him look much more intimidating.

 **Wiz: For many years, Haggar was a champion wrestler of Slam Masters until being elected mayor of Metro city, a metropolis overrun with street gangs.**

Wizard: Thankfully that's not the case with us.

(The Riders nod in agreement.)

 **Boomstick: Too bad there aren't more badasses in office. Most mayors would just put up laws against crime or increase the police force but Mike takes matters into his own hands.**

(The Riders saw Mike taking down the gangs alone with brute strength and their respect for him grew seeing him do such a heroic deed.)

Gaim: This man is a great role model to follow.

 **Wiz: Haggar is a former pro American wrestler, specializing in grabs, holds and quick strikes. He's of Scottish ancestry and proud of it, even having a scottish flag on his gym. It's likely he has also trained in Scottish backhold wrestling, which involves bearhugging an opponent and keeping your balance while overpowering theirs.**

Kuuga: A quite useful fighting style for a wrestler. Keep on the Offensive while staying neutral at the same time.

 **Boomstick: Haggar's got a devastating moveset ranging from Suplexes, Body Splashes and his own invention, Spinning clothesline double lariat, which Zangief stole for his own use. To even the score, Haggar copied Gief's spinning piledriver. When Haggar isn't overpowering people with his pure manliness, his weapon of choice is a blunt pipe. Hey, he's a mayor that kicks ass and recycles.**

Faiz: Always useful to have a weapon. It never hurts to rely on the simplest of household objects.

Ryuki: After all, we all have our own signature weapons whether they be summoned or by changing into a different form.

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Wiz: Even after his victorious election, Haggar continued his vigorous training.**

Blade: That's great to know he still trains and not let politics rule his life permanently.

 **Boomstick: By Piledriving Sharks!**

The Riders: Say WHAT?!

 **Wiz: It appears Haggar wrestles Bull Sharks, one of the deadliest sharks on Earth. These can grow up to 11 feet long and weigh up to 500 pounds. Wrestling these proves Haggar's proficiency in the Scottish backhold, as he keeps his balance against the thrashing sharks until he can piledrive them into the beach.**

Ghost: OH GEEZ! That is amazing! Not even some of us have the tenacity to keep up with such balance.

Fourze: This man has one heck of a training schedule.

 **Boomstick: Next "Jaws" movie needs more Haggar!**

Double(Shotaro): Maybe it does...

 **Wiz: Unfortunately, during his time as mayor, Haggar was undoubtedly forced to prioritize politics over training. It's likely he didn't have much time to learn new techniques or train against many other wrestlers. As a result, he uses moves and skills from an older era.**

(The Riders completely understood this. To a mayor, politics always came first and Haggar was no exception. But it seemed he tried his best to balance his 2 duties.)

 **Boomstick: They seem to work pretty damn well!**

Kabuto: An excellent testament to his character.

 **Wiz: He certainly hasn't lost his touch.**

 **Announcer: "Mike Haggar, the candidate who puts people first." Haggar growls and kills a Bald Eagle who has perched on his arm.**

 **Zangief**

 **(*Cues: Zangief Theme (Atomic Fusion Remix) - Street Fighter II*)**

 **Wiz: Zangief stands 7 feet tall at 350 pounds, weighing in as one of the strongest on the Street Fighting circuit.**

Kiva: Wow...That is one heavy motherf*cker.

Den-O (Kintaros): He would be the perfect partner to make me cry!

 **Boomstick: And as a testament to his manliness, check out that wicked shin hair!**

(The Riders gagged except Kintaros of course who cried even more at seeing how manly that was.)

 **Wiz: Zangief is a champion wrestler in Russia, using push and pull techniques to throw his opponents off balance. He also specialises in Sambo, a combination of wrestling and martial arts. He's not skilled in leglocks and chokeholds but his grappling, submissions and groundwork are second to none.**

Fourze: He fights like a tank!

 **Boomstick: Zangief's best moves include his double Lariat, Atomic Suplex, flying Power bomb and a wicked backhand called the Banishing Flat, a move Zangief learned specifically to counter projectiles! Zangief... Hates... Projectiles!**

(All the Riders chuckled. After all they all had some sort of projectile weapon which would probably tick off Zangieff greatly.)

 **Wiz: His signature move is the Spinning Piledriver, which he learned after getting caught in a cyclone while piledriving a bear.**

The Riders: HOLY SH*T!

 **Boomstick: That's the most awesome thing I've ever heard!**

Gaim: Of course it is!

 **Wiz: Actually, wrestling bears has been Zangief's favourite training exercise since he was a kid. Supposedly, he wrestles Grizzly bears, but these are not native to Russia. It's far more likely he wrestles Ussuri Brown Bears, which can weigh up to 1500 pounds, well over twice the size of a full grown Grizzly.**

Drive: He wrestled those?!

Krim: That is literally suicide for an ordinary person!

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! He piledrived one of those into a Tornado!?**

Kuuga: Holy Geez, this guy is just amazing us more and more.

 **Wiz: Battling such a massive beast corresponds with his Russian wrestling training perfectly, forcing the bears to lose their balance and knocking them out cold! Zangief is a loyal Russian through and through, always fighting for his country rather than personal gain. He is often employed by the Russian President as the country's official fighting representative. That said, Zangief is pretty dimwitted, more a follower than a leader. He fights with instinct rather than reason.**

Hibiki: At least he is a loyal citizen.

Agito: Though one's mind must always be in perfect sync with the body.

Blade: Well said my friend.

Kabuto: But nonetheless, he is one heavy brawler who could easily give any of us a run for our money.

 **Boomstick: All the more reason to get out of his way!**

 **Zangief: (Attacks the Duck Hunt Dog and piledrives it) Mmmmhhh! Me Zangief broke you!**

Den-O (Momotaros): Ha! That dog got what was coming!

 **After the Battle**

 **Results**

 **(*Cues: Ultra Street Fighter IV - The Next Door: Indestructible (Instrumental)*)**

 **Boomstick: Aahh.. a great man has fallen today...**

Ryuki: That is correct indeed.

 **Wiz: Haggar and Zangief's similar moveset appeared evenly matched, anticipating each other's moves and countering with their signature attack.**

Faiz: You sure got that right. It was hard to determine who had the upper hand.

 **Boomstick: He's led a long productive life, kicking ass, ruling Metro City and keeping the beaches safe from rogue sharks...**

Wizard: A man truly worthy of being called a politician.

 **Wiz: Not only is Zangief almost 100 pounds larger than Haggar, he's also 13 years younger and been training all his life.**

Ghost: Youth is always prevalent in many fights. It gives more stamina and longetivity.

 **Boomstick: I'm gonna miss that wonderful mustache!**

Fourze: Me too.

 **Wiz: Zangief's youth and lack of political agenda were enough to give him a slight edge.**

Double (Shotaro): Zangief is much more radical and violent.

 **Boomstick: Poor Haggar. He may piledrive sharks, but Zangief's bears were three times larger and probably twice as dangerous! Sure Haggar can grapple a half ton shark without falling over, but if Zangief can push around 1500 pound bears as a hobby, Haggar didn't stand a chance.**

OOO: An excellent way to compare the stats of their opponents.

 **Wiz: He definately put up a great fight though.**

Agito: Excellent words my friend.

 **Boomstick: That, he did. He just found his window of opportunity.**

 **Wiz: The winner is Zangief.**


	6. TMNT Battle Royale

**Hi guys it''s been a long while. Sorry for the long break but I had stuff to do and it took its toll especially since I might be going to California sometime in June. Not sure yet but anyway enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer (Totally forgot about this): I do not own Kamen Rider, Death Battle or TMNT and every other series in Death Battle used. This is only for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Interlude**

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Wiz: Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were grown from ooze and raised by a warrior rat in the sewers of New York to be the world's most fearsome fighting team.**

(The Riders see four humanoid-looking turtles standing strong.)

Faiz: Brotherhood is always important when fighting alongside each other.

 **Boomstick: Lots of superheroes have some weird origin stories but this one is plain ridiculous!**

Ghost: I wonder how?

 **Wiz: Their greatest advantage in battle is their family bond and teamwork. But, on their own, which Turtle is deadliest?**

(The Riders were shocked that they would force brothers to attack each other.)

Kiva: I actually understand that concept. After all me and Taiga were like that even if we were step-brothers.

Gaim: I wonder how they'll do it.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**

 **Leonardo**

 **(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Main Theme (MARCH REMIX)*)**

 **Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honor.**

Decade: So he is the one who leads his brothers into battle. Definitely not an easy task.

 **Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense of humour for that sense of honor. This guy always means serious business. His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords: Shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Out of all the Turtles' weapons, the Ninjaken is the only one specifically designed to murder people! What's better than one Ninjaken? Two, Damnit!**

Kuuga: So he dual wields like some of us, interesting...

 **Wiz: In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats the Shredder, though always with plenty of help. As leader, he is usually the one with a plan. He spends most of his time training his body and mind under his Master Splinter's instruction and follows Bushido, a strict Samurai code of honor and duty. At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil.**

(The Riders were impressed by his feats and dedication)

Double(Shotaro): Bushido is an excellent source of discipline and respect.

 **Boomstick: Giving Keanu Reeves a much needed break!**

(The Riders wondered who this Keanu Reeves is.)

 **Wiz: However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and inprecise.**

OOO: That is quite the flawed weakness. Sometimes it is important to accept failure-

Wizard: For that is what makes one stronger.

(OOO gave Wizard a fist bump.)

Drive: After all some of us temporarily lost and died and we only got stronger after our return.

 **Boomstick: Leo doesn't like to lose.**

Ryuki: He must learn that sometimes you have to lose, it brings morality and discipline to one another.

 **Leonardo (1987 cartoon version): "Quit clowning you guys! This is serious!"**

 **Donatello**

 **(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 (1991) - Cowabunga*)**

 **Wiz: Donatello is the brains of the bunch.**

Double (Philip): So he represents the intelligence.

 **Boomstick: He does machines!**

Krim: Reminds me of the days I was a human.

 **Wiz: Right, Boomstick. Somehow, he learned to operate and manipulate both Human and alien technology without any formal education or budget whatsoever. He also speaks 100% fluent Techno-babble.**

Blade: Wow he must be the smart one.

 **Donatello: "The resulting intermit multi-polar flux should create the Electromagnetic Pulse!"**

(The Riders even Krim and Philip were stumped and didn't understand a single word he said.)

Fourze: My Head is spinning.

 **Boomstick: What the hell did I just hear? All that gibberish means he's probably trained less than the others, devoting more of his time for Science!**

Hibiki: Another flaw, he should balance training and building together.

 **Wiz: Fortunately, his useful Bo Staff makes up for his lack of constant training. Durable Oak and Six feet long, the Bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers.**

Kabuto: A testament of his character since he doesn't seem to prefer head on combat.

 **Boomstick: The range is nice, but it takes a lot of time and patience to kill anybody with a stick!**

Den-O (Urataros): I can attribute to that being a fellow staff user but this Donatello should also use taunts like I do to catch his opponents off guard and go for the kill.

 **Wiz: He's no expert strategist, that's Leonardo's turf, but Donatello's considered the most level-headed of the Turtles. Even with his time spent tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with his brothers and even killing the Shredder in an alternate dimension.**

Agito: Now that is quite the accomplishment in all of its glory.

 **Boomstick: An ass-kicking nerd? I don't believe it.**

Decade: I'm pretty sure there are tons of those in our words. Let us name a few.

Gaim: Ryoma Sengoku.

Ryuki: Hideyuki Kagawa.

Drive: Tenjurou Banno.

OOO: Dr. Maki.

Fourze: Kengo Utahoshi.

 **Donatello (2003 cartoon version): "Eh, I'm making this up as I go."**

 **Michelangelo**

 **(*Cues: TMNT: Turtles in Time - Big Apple, 3 AM*)**

 **Wiz: Michelangelo is the youngest of the turtles. He's lazy, undisciplined and easily distracted. He spends his free time playing video games, watching TV, reading comic books and eating pizza.**

Decade: Sounds a lot like Gentaro.

Fourze: True but at least I balance that with being a rider.

Decade: True that as well. At least you always come when needed. I highly doubt that with this one though.

 **Boomstick: That turtle is fucked up!**

The Riders: Huh?

 **Wiz: What?**

 **Boomstick: Come on, you can't tell me that that turtle is not on drugs!**

Agito: Say what?!

 **Wiz: I don't know, I always thought he was dropped as a kid.**

Blade: Maybe?

 **Boomstick: Okay, look! He has all the signs! Strange eating habits, inability to pay attention, incoherent phrases...**

(Now the Riders were just getting confused at this.)

 **Wiz: Moving on, his weapon of choice...**

 **Boomstick: The bong!**

Kiva: This is just getting mixed up.

 **Wiz: No, the Nunchaku, isn't really a weapon at all. It's a farming tool for threshing grain. These "weapons" are unnecessarily overcomplicated clubs with the effectiveness of a tattered flyswatter. Yet SOMEHOW, Michelangelo has been able to blunder his way through fights to victories he really doesn't deserve!**

Ghost: Probably just dumb luck more than likely.

Blade: Well there's one difference from Fourze. He wins fair and square and is actually adept with his weapons.

Fourze: I'll have to agree with Blade on this.

 **Boomstick: He even beat Raph once.**

Faiz: Damn that loss has to be sore for the guy who got beaten by his own brother.

 **Wiz: Sure, I get it, swing chuks around gives him momentum to hit with them, blah, blah, blah, but in the end, a baseball bat will give you the same effect and more with much less effort. Seriously, who came up with these things? They're preposterous!**

Kabuto: We honestly will never know.

 **Boomstick: You're prepostemous! I don't know.**

Kiva: This is just getting messed up.

 **Wiz: And, for some reason, in all his infinite wisdom, the great master Splinter gave the most complicated weapon to the retard of the group. WHY?**

Wizard: Perhaps he's an idiot.

 **Boomstick: Mikey's not gonna win this fight, is he?**

OOO: I really highly doubt that

 **Wiz: He'd better not.**

 **Michelangelo (2007 movie version): "Ho ho, someone's cranky!"**

 **Raphael**

 **(*Cues: I Beam Fight - TMNT*)**

 **Boomstick: Raph is cool but crude! Hell, forget crude, this guy's borderline psycho!**

(The Riders looked at Den-O who was currently in Sword Form and think how Momotaros is really similar to him.)

 **Wiz: Sure to throw the first punch, Raphael is certainly the most vicious of the team. He's constantly butting heads with the others and challenging Leonardo's leadership.**

(The Riders looked at Momo who was sipping a soda while reading a magazine on guys with anger issues.)

 **Boomstick: He uses twin Sai, which is like a combination of a pitchfork, dagger and Wolverine's claws!**

Ryuki: Is it just me or does it remind me of Tiger's Strike Vent Gauntlets.

Kabuto: It heavily reminds me of Gatack's daggers.

OOO: And the Tora claws I am currently wearing.

Fourze: Same here when I activate the Claw Switch.

Wizard: I say the same when thinking about my Land Dragon Hell Claws.

 **Wiz: Like the nunchuk, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai.**

Gaim: Perhaps that was where all your weapons began as well if that is the case here?

 **Boomstick: They're best used as a close ranged defensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap and control an opponent's weapon, while using the pummel to beat the enemy into submission. Raph's Sai can even snap swords!**

OOO: Meh, same here with us.

 **Wiz: Raphael is not exactly the smartest fighter, usually rushing into a brawl without a plan and just overpowering a foe. Because of this, Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills. It is very likely he is physically the strongest turtle.**

Den-O (Momotaros): This guy really reminds me of someone but who?

(The Riders sweatdropped at the idiocy of Momo's statement.)

 **Boomstick: Also, this guy's in some serious need of anger management!**

Den-O (Momotaros): Then perhaps he should read a book on it. That's how I do it.

 **Wiz: He is naturally hot-headed and sometimes loses control of his rage. He is much more vicious than the other turtles and, at one point in the comics, even became the Shredder himself.**

Kuuga: So he actually even became the villain at one point. It happens a lot so its rather cliche.

 **Raphael (90s movie version): "Damn!"**

 **After the Battle**

 **Results**

 **(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Main Theme (Rock/Metal Cover)*)**

 **Boomstick: Woah ho ho! Somebody call an ambulance! Or a vet, I don't know.**

Agito: I think a vet would be much more appropriate.

 **Wiz: There is a reason why Leonardo is the leader of the team. Not for strength or speed, but for strategy. Leonardo understands the strengths and weaknesses of the other turtles. His biggest threat was Raphael's sword snapping Sai, so he attacked the weakest of the group first.**

Faiz: Clever move.

 **Boomstick: This means Leo let Donny beat the hell outta Raph, who couldn't compete with Don's range. By the time Raph got his revenge, Leo was in way better shape for the final duel.**

Hibiki: Good use of advantage.

 **Wiz: And I can hear all the fanboys raging "But Raph won in the movie! He should win here! Nyah nyah!" No! Four reasons. One: The result of the fight was specifically plot constructive, which is rarely accurate. Two: Leonardo absolutely decimated Raph in the fist fight beforehand. Three: Leonardo didn't want to fight at all. If he did, he would've killed Raphael right here.**

Decade: So that proves that movie plots are highly inaccurate...

Ghost: But they are still fun to watch since well they aren't really suppose to tie in with the series.

 **Boomstick: Tilt the blade, slide left, bam, no more Raph!**

 **Wiz: And four; That whole movie doesn't make much sense to begin with. Why should this?**

Drive: Another good reasoning on Leonardo's win.

 **Boomstick: But, hey, Leo can still die from that stab, right?**

 **Wiz: Doubtful for several reasons. Turtles proportionally have smaller vital organs and far more muscle mass than humans, meaning there's little chance Raphael actually hit anything important. Leo's actually been stabbed plenty of times in the series and walked away, and all four turtles have been trained in Chi Kung and can control their breathing and heart rate to survive extreme conditions.**

Double (Philip): All of that information is accurate and correct.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Leo got the point of this battle.**

 **Wiz: The winner is Leonardo.**

 **And that's a wrap. So great shoutout to all those who continue to review. To be honest, this may be my most successful story yet on this site so keep them reviews, likes and follows coming and I'll try to upload as much as possible. See ya!**


	7. Zitz vs Leonardo

Hey Guys! I'm back and finally finished with the update. Sorry about the huge wait but I edited it more so that it could seem a little more longer with better dialogue reactions. Anyways, I am leaving on a trip on Friday to LA and the business I am doing there will leave me little to no time to update so I'll try to update more frequently beforehand. Anyways enjoy the chapter and review.

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Boomstick: Last time on Death Battle, the Ninja Turtles battled to find the deadliest of the team, and good old Leo used cunning strategy and swordplay to come out on top.**

Kiva: It must have been tough for the turtles.

 **Wiz: But the fight isn't over yet. Leonardo must face his most powerful imitator, Zitz, the leader of the mighty Battletoads.**

Wizard: That can't be good.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.**

Zitz

 **(*Cues: Battletoads & Double Dragon – Main Title*)**

 **Wiz: Zitz was computer engineered as one of three ultimate amphibian warriors in a gladitorial video game reality show called Battletoads. This accidentally opened a dimensional gateway to another galaxy. Every time the game began, the galaxy became the battletoad arena for their superhero war against the Dark Queen and they…**

Decade: Whoa there Wiz, take a second there. You're making no sense here.

 **Boomstick: Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?**

Kuuga: Yeah what Boomstick said, what?

 **Wiz: Three nerds made a video game, got sucked through it into another galaxy, and became toad superheroes.**

The Riders: Ohhhhh...

 **Boomstick: Yeah, got it!**

 **Wiz: Zitz was originally colored yellow, to differentiate him from Rash, but he is now officially a blue-green hue. He leads the Battletoad team with a laid back yet strategic attitude.**

(The Riders were looking at one zen-preaching rider in question since that was his personality and fighting style to a T.)

Kabuto: What?

 **Boomstick: He chooses to go with my personal favorite battle strategy:**

 **(*Cues: Battletoads in Battlemaniacs - Ragnarok Canyon*)**

 **Boomstick: beat the shit out of everything that moves! And as a Battletoad, Zitz can shape shift his body into various weaponry: Giant fists, heavy weights, ram horns, you name it.**

Drive: Eh… who needs to shapeshift their body when the weapons come right to you in a blink of an eye.

(The Riders nodded.)

 **Wiz: Unlike his teammates, Zitz has used his inventive genius to mechanically advance his weaponry far beyond those of his fellow toads. By combining technology and brawn, Zitz has added blades, saws and drills to his arsenal.**

Ghost: Impressive.

Gaim: Clearly he is no slouch if he developed all of these things by himself.

 **Boomstick: This guy could be the world's best handyman, if he always wasn't getting sucked into an alternate dimension every time someone turned on a video game.**

Agito: True a handyman is always useful in many situations and seeing his skill in such mechanics, he could be one heck of a prodigy.

 **Wiz: Despite almost having no actual combat training, Zitz has proved strong enough to power through some of the toughest games ever made. And yes, the games excruciating difficulty is canon as it was specifically programmed by the Battletoads themselves.**

Ryuki: That's quite impressive that he learned so fast and thinking on the difficulty, it makes it even more impressive that Zitz can bash through considering it was built to even stop him and his friends.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, try and wrap your brain around that one.**

 **Zitz: I'm a big bad mother of all toads!**

Leonardo

 **(*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) - Main Theme (Rock/Metal Cover)*)**

 **Wiz: We briefly covered his abilities last episode, but there's plenty more to Leonardo. He's trained in Ninjitsu and Bushido all his life, shaping his body and mind to master close combat, swordsmanship, honor and the art of invisibility.**

Double (Phillip): All covered and memorized.

OOO: I wonder what they are going to talk about this time. Maybe some stuff we haven't heard of in the previous episode.

 **Boomstick: He's also the strategist of the turtle team, who are now all dead. Sooo... yeah.**

The Riders winced knowing how emotional that must have been.

 **Wiz: Leonardo is especially skilled in use of environment to outsmart and outmaneuver an opponnent. He is also the only Ninja Turtle in any timeline who has studied under two masters, Splinter the rat, and the Ancient one.**

Faiz: Intersting that he learned under more than one master.

Blade: No wonder he knew more than the skills his first master taught him.

 **Boomstick: Hey Wiz, look! It's an Asian Yoda! What? Leo wields two Ninjaken swords, which are best for swift deadly strikes and are designed with the idea that a good offense, is the best defense. They're usually mistaken as katana in the shows and comics, even though they are obviously straight, rather than curved.**

Hibiki: Interesting weapon. Though it looks a bit too plain.

 **Wiz: The Ninjaken is, in fact, an invention of Hollywood, as there is no historical evidence of the weapon's existence.**

Den-O (Normal): Well that is true.

 **Boomstick: Like the moon landing!**

The Riders chuckled.

Fourze: Space reference! Woohoo!

 **Wiz: Shut up! While he usually relies on his brothers' solid teamwork, he has proven to be a very effective warrior on his own too, defeating all sorts of enemies like ninja robots, giant monsters, war-torn aliens and even the Shredder.**

 **Leonardo: (swiping his sword at a foot ninja) Gotcha. (then kicks the foot ninja)**

 **After the Battle**

Decade: Leonardo is clearly now far stronger than what we assume.

The Riders nodded.

 **Boomstick: Damn.**

 **Wiz: Zitz was more than a match for Leonardo in a simple brawl, using his brutal arsenal to overpower him; But when it came to using the environment, Zitz couldn't handle Leonardo's ninja skills and his lack of training left him frustrated and unsure of what to do.**

Kuuga: Leo was by stats the more smarter and strategic one. Zitz may have been smarter in intelligence but Leo was far more skilled in fighting.

 **Boomstick: While Zitz is a strategist, he always relies on his brute force and once Leo went in stealth mode and turned the tides, Zitz decided to just bring the whole sewer down. Hey, c'mon, Leo fights all kinds of mutants and monsters at least once a week.**

Ghost: Which proves again that brawn isn't everything considering Zitz should rely more on honing his skills and using his brute strength more carefully.

 **Wiz: Of all the toads, Zitz certainly stood the best chance with his technologically advanced weaponry, but while the Battletoads are known for accomplishing impossible odds, so are the Ninja Turtles. Leonardo made quick work of Zitz as soon as he had the chance.**

Drive: True considering how they both have done things only few of us have done.

 **Boomstick: In the end, Zitz just needed to pull himself together.**

 **Wiz: The Winner is Leonardo.**

 **Boomstick: Again.**

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. So looking at this reaction fanfic, I saw it had 50 reviews and that really touched me since this was a personal record out of any of my stories. So I plan to use that honor you guys blessed me with and update as fast as I can. Next chapter may be out tomorrow night or the morning after so be on the look out. Peace out fellas.**


	8. Yoshi vs Riptor

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Heisei Riders Watch Death Battle chapter. In just 2 days, I will be leaving for LA to attend a summer workshop for 2 weeks so my writing time will be severely limited. I apologize for the delay it will cause but once I arrive back, I will write as much as I can to make up for it. While reading this story, give my other new story Wizard Unlimited a read and give it a review if you'd like. Anyways, let the Death Battles commence.**

 **Boomstick: Who doesn't like dinosaurs? No one, cause they're awesome?**

OOO: I don't. Those damn Kyoryu Medals change me from the man I am now into an f*cking maniac who can't even tell friend or foe most of the time.

 **Wiz: Like Yoshi, Mario's happy-go-lucky steed…**

Kuuga: Looks a little too happy if you ask me.

 **Boomstick: ... and Riptor, the Dino Warrior with a Killer Instinct.**

Agito: Now I feel kinda worried about Yoshi if he can compete with what looks like a much more realistic blood-thirsty reptile.

 **Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**

 **Yoshi**

 **(*Cues: Yoshi's Island - Flower Garden Theme*)**

 **Wiz: Yoshi is a cheerful and friendly dinosaur who's race happens to be among Bowser's most hated enemies. Why?**

Decade: Because they are deformed looking dinosaurs.

Ryuki: Because you can't bring them with you inside the castle. (Super Mario Adventure reference.)

Blade: They're green.

 **Boomstick: 'Cause they're so goddamn happy all the time!**

Hibiki: Meh…that works too.

 **Wiz: Yoshi is considered one of the fastest characters in the Mario universe and has a higher and stronger jump than Mario. Despite his cute and cheery demeaner, Yoshi's powerful enough to put down this goliath single-handedly. He's able to keep up with experienced fighters like Solid Snake, Link and even previous Death Battle champion, Samus Aran.**

Den-O (Gun): Seems legit enough.

 **Boomstick: And either he doesn't have any ears or he's really freaken' patient, 'cause he somehow put up with that whiny-ass Baby Mario!**

 **Baby Mario cries.**

Double (Philip): Jesus Christ! Make him stop.

Gaim: How is he even able to withstand it?

 **Boomstick: If it were me, someone would've found him in a dumpster after the first level! Also while young Yoshis are dumb enough to run off cliffs, they learn quickly over time, eventually driving go-karts, playing sports and surviving the greatest death trap ever created: Mario Party!**

The Riders cringed at seeing the characters of Mario do a game of jump rope over a rope of fire.

 **Wiz: Yoshi has a large arsenal of eggs to use as light weight projectiles and can even create a giant egg shell to use as an all-encompassing shield.**

Wizard: Creative use of his own weapon.

 **Boomstick: What is it with creatures from the Mario universe using their babies as weapons? Is it that effective? I'm gonna have to test this out. Maybe some sort of Baby Launcher.**

Ghost: Umm...Boomstick? I'm not sure that's actually possible.

 **Wiz: Boomstick! That's a terrible idea! Any time you'd want to reload, you'd have to wait 9 months. Anyway, Yoshi's greatest asset is his stomach.**

Drive: Hmmm… wonder how?

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Yoshi's got a bad eating problem and devours everything in sight with his long stretchy tongue. He can swallow almost anything, even fire.**

Fourze: Good lord. The question is now what he cannot eat.

 **Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Yoshi has the strangest digestive system I've ever come across. Certain meals can grant him special abilities. Otherwise, after consuming a foe or item, Yoshi... uh.. ejects an egg spawned from the subject. The egg may have special properties from said object or contain the victim within.**

The Riders again cringed at the mention of the victims possibly being digested.

 **Boomstick: Wait, is that how he makes eggs?! Are there any female Yoshis?**

The Riders were curious too.

 **Wiz: I don't think they're male or female. Yoshis may be asexual.**

The Riders were now uncomfortable with this piece of information.

 **Boomstick: That poor miserable creature.**

The Riders: TMI!

 **Yoshi: "Oh ho ho, Yoshi got right stuff!"**

Riptor

 **(*Cues: Riptor's Theme - Killer Instinct*)**

 **Wiz: Riptor was genetically engineered by Ultratech to be the perfect combination of human intelligence and animal brutality.**

Faiz: Reminds me of how Smart Brain experimented on the humans.

 **Boomstick: His tools of death are his teeth, claws and impaling tail and he knows how to use them well, pulling off insanely bloody combos. And when he's not fighting up close, he can spit a fiery acid!**

Kabuto: Boring. Most of our armor can easily withstand far worse.

 **Wiz: Riptor's only 4 years old and yet, already, he's a nearly unstoppable killing machine.**

 **Boomstick: That's one ass kicking toddler!**

Double (Shotaro): Not really when you were genetically engineered.

 **Wiz: He has reached a point where his human emotion and reasoning conflict with his predatory instincts, often confusing him to the blind point of rage and aggression.**

Kiva: Another creature that has instinct schism.

 **Boomstick: Riptor may look, sound and act like a Velociraptor, but he's really something else entirely. He's twice as big and twice as slow and I don't think Velociraptors could shoot acid. They were awesome enough without it! With a limited amount of combat training, Riptor relies on his Raptor instincts in a fight. Raptors were pack hunters, preferring to plague their victims with stealth, speed and secrecy, though they were no pushovers by themselves. On their own, they usually just rush their opponent and overpower them with ultra combos, and if "Jurassic Park" has taught us anything, it's that Raptors are clever sons of bitches!**

Den-O (Sword): F*CK YEAH THEY ARE!

 **Wiz: Wow, Boomstick, I didn't know you knew so much about dinosaurs.**

 **Boomstick: Yeah, I always wanted me a pet Raptor. I was gonna call him Barney after I found out what irony was.**

The Riders laughed at Boomstick's idiocy finding it hilarious.

 **Killer instinct announcer: "Supreme victory!" Riptor feasts on the remains of her prey**

 **After the Battle**

 **Boomstick: NOOO, my car!**

The Riders were now laughing even harder at Boomstick's misfortune.

 **Wiz: Yoshi couldn't compete with Riptor's tough and brutal visciousness, but his varied arsenal ultimately produced a winning move.**

Decade: Again proving that sometimes its better to have more weapons than one.

 **Boomstick: Riptor's a friggin' beast in a fist fight but while Yoshi looks all cute and stuff, he's actually a deadly devouring machine, like my ex-wife!**

The Riders cringed as they couldn't see a mere human eat so much, much less a woman.

 **Wiz: That raptor mind of Riptor's might be cunning and clever but tooth and claw can only accomplish so much. Yoshi's bizarre digestive system rebounded the acid spit, blinding Riptor and leaving him vulnerable.**

Kuuga: True considering Yoshi probably swallowed far worse things than acid making him far more of a tank than we assumed.

 **Boomstick: Riptor may be smart but Yoshi can drive cars and show me another dinosaur who can do that!**

OOO: In hindsight, I could when in PuToTyra but I would more than likely probably destroy the car rather than drive it.

 **Wiz: Even with a velociraptor's strong sense of hearing and smell, Riptor's confused and vengeful mind wasn't able to process the change of tactics fast enough. Even so, he was already finished.**

Agito: True, a conflicted mind is always one of the worst disadvantages any person could have whether it be human or animal.

 **Boomstick: Even if that conveniently placed cliff hadn't had been there, Riptor would have lost his whole face pretty quick to the acid. He just didn't have the stomach for this dino-mite Dino – Fight.**

 **Wiz: What?**

 **Boomstick: I'm clever!**

The Riders sweatdropped.

 **Wiz: The winner is Yoshi.**


	9. Felicia vs Taokaka

**Boomstick: Cat-fight!**

Decade: Oh dear god...

 **Wiz: It literally is Boomstick. Not only do we have two ferocious females in the ring today, but they're also, well, cats.**

Wizard: Wait wait wait, they're actually for real this time? Not just some sexual innuendo?

 **Boomstick: Felicia, the pop star demon cat chick lady.**

 **Wiz: And Taokaka, BlazBlue's speedy vigilante.**

Gaim: Wow, they are being serious.

 **Boomstick: He´s Wiz and I´m Boomstick...**

 **Wiz: And it´s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE.**

 **Felicia**

 **(*Cues: Felicia's Theme – Marvel vs Capcom 3*)**

 **Wiz: As a cat-woman, Felicia faced discrimination all her life. She was raised by a nun and became a successful pop-star, a passion that would ultimately lead her on a quest to bring humans and cat-people together to make children happy.**

Faiz: It's just like us Orphenochs. We have to hide ourselves under our human's bodies due to the immediate assumption that all of us are evil.

The Riders comforted their now emotionally distraught comrade.

 **Boomstick: What the hell? I thought we were talking about a deadly demon warrior and... is she naked?!**

Blade: Way to kill the mood Boomstick...

 **Wiz: Yes.**

 **Boomstick: But, she's a cat.**

 **Wiz: Yes…**

Ryuki: Oh dear god is he thinking what I'm thinking he's thinking.

 **Boomstick: Hmm... do you think it'd be wrong to-**

The Riders: YES!

 **Wiz: Yes! Felicia is a Darkstalker, a creature of the night, and naturally possesses supernatural strength, speed and agility. She can also use her unique cat senses to sniff out enemies from extreme distances.**

Kabuto: Clever use of one's natural senses.

 **Boomstick: She can tear into her foes with the sharp claws restin' in her big-ass paws, each several inches long and capable of tearing through all kinds of armor.**

OOO: Those are some pretty tough claws if you ask me.

The Riders nodded in agreement.

 **Wiz: To top it off her tail is extremely strong, able to lift her entire body on its own. She's undeniably one of the faster darkstalkers, and can get around the battlefield with her unpredictable Rolling Smash, Delta Kicks and Rolling Buckler.**

Agito: Unpredictability is always a great support and those moves can easily get the job done if needed.

 **Boomstick (Singing): Felicia... she can really move... Felicia... she's got an attitu-ude-**

The Riders even Faiz started bursting out laughing at Boomstick's cheesy singing.

 **(*Cues: Night Warriors Darkstalker' Revenge: The Animated Series – Intro Theme Instrumental*)**

 **Wiz: Yes Boomstick, we get it, she's like Sonic. Anyway, as a darkstalker, Felicia has a natural affinity for magic, able to use it in the form of her only ranged attack: kicking sand**

 **Boomstick: At least she's litter box trained**

The Riders again laughed.

 **Wiz: As she was raised by a nun, even becoming one herself, she has little to no combat training, preferring to focus on her singing career and running an orphanage. As such, she relies on her lethal feral instincts in a fight.**

Hibiki: Understandable but no doubt her greatest weakness.

 **Boomstick: But these same instincts also lead her to be easily distracted by ferocious enemies like butterflies, rolling balls of yarn and paper that crinkles.**

Kiva: Just like any regular cat.

 **Wiz: The other darkstalkers consider Felicia to be one of the weakest of their kind, but with the help from her friends, she somehow manages to hold her own against demon lords, spell casters and all-powerful aliens.**

Drive: Never underestimate anybody…

Mr. Belt: It will always lead to your defeat.

 **Boomstick: That's one cat you don´t want to cross.**

 **Felicia: I sure could use a catnap.**

 **Felicia then turns into her cat form.**

 **Taokaka**

 **(*Cues: Catus Carnival – BlazBlue Calamity Trigger*)**

 **Boomstick: That chick wearing a cat hoodie?**

Double (Shotaro): Really Boomstick, are you trying to find sexual things in even the weirdest of females?

 **Wiz: No, that's a special cloak to fit her Kaka body.**

 **Boomstick: Her what body?**

Double (Philip): You stand corrected Shotaro.

 **Wiz: Taokaka is a vigilante of the Kaka tribe, a catlike people descended from genetically engineered living weapons. Her genetics, provide her with a natural fighting instinct. She is the guardian of the Kaka, implying that she is the best fighter of the group.**

Fourze: That is not always true. Being a guardian may mean you're one of the strongest but one of the strongest.

 **Boomstick: While she may be a good fighter, she's one dumb cat.**

Kuuga: I wonder how.

 **Wiz: Unfortunately, Tao has an incredibly severe case of ADHD. While she hunts bounties with the intent of improving her fighting skill and bringing money to her family, she often winds up completely forgetting abut her mission at the worst of times, often even befriending her would-be targets.**

The Riders facepalmed. This was one of the most stupidest weaknesses ever. How can ADHD make someone so dumb to the point of forgetting even what their mission is.

 **Boomstick: She has twelve retractable dual-edged blades on her hands and feet. While they´re not very long, they can transform from basic claws to hook-size and saw-blades. Damn, I don´t even want to think what those things would do to my couch.**

Ghost: TMI Boomstick.

 **Wiz: Tao's genes allow her to instinctively access and utilize Seithr: a raw, powerful energy seething through the air. Tao can use Seithr to empower and transform her claws, as well as to execute incredibly vicious attacks. However, there is only so much Seithr in a given space, and once she runs out, Tao will lose many of her deadliest attributes.**

Den-O: Ah… gotta love the old strategy of charging head straight.

 **Boomstick: Also, apparently Tao likes to carry around a lot of random shit, which she then uses as projectiles during a fight: bowling balls, apple cores, pillo- a pillow? Really!?**

The Riders sweatdropped at the things Tao threw since they ranged from absolutely absurd to physically impossible.

 **Wiz: She's the fastest of the BlazBlue cast, darting around the arena with incredibly fast combos. However, she's also the weakest stamina-wise and doesn't have very many defensive options.**

 **Boomstick: But, if you want to kick her ass, you gotta catch her first!**

Drive: Speed is always key in many battles.

 **Taokaka: Aah! It's the boobie lady!**

The Riders laughed at the nickname since the lady Tao was referring to indeed had big breasts.

 **After the Battle**

The Riders were a bit disturbed at how Felicia was ripped in two but managed to shake it off in the end.

 **Boomstick: Felicia just got put down!**

Ghost: In a sense, that is true.

 **Wiz: But this one was very close; based on their move sets, Tao appeared to have a slight speed advantage. Though, Felicia had the endurance of a Dark Stalker, Tao's superior agility eventually gave her the win.**

Kabuto: Tao does have quite the skilled speed and endurance can only last you so far.

 **Boomstick: Not to mention she's got freakin' razorblades for claws! Felicia just took her final meow.**

The Riders sweatdropped at the really lame cat pun.

 **Wiz: The winner is Taokaka.**

 **Yay! I managed to finish one last chapter before my flight to LA for 2 weeks. If anything people, I can try to create another chapter but the time to do it will be severely limited as my work there will be taking a huge toll on me. Anyways, thanks for continuing to read this story and I'm surprised it surpassed 60 reviews as no story of mine has ever reached that high before. So enjoy this story and see you all later.**

 **Quote Omakes (I will also do these every chapter from now on just to have fun.)**

" **I am the hope of the omniverse! I am the lightbulb in the darkness! I am the bacon in the fridge for all living things that cry out in hunger! I am the Alpha and the Amiga! I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am Son Goku and I am a Super… (blasted in the face) Saiyan."**

 **-Son Goku Team Four Star Abridged Episode 30.**


	10. Kratos vs Spawn

**Hello Everybody and welcome back to another chapter of the Heisei Riders watch Death Battle. One thing I can say is 67 reviews. That is now a personal high for any story I have written and I'm glad you all enjoy it. So after this chapter, we'll be moving back to Wizard Unlimited and here is the updated list now of taken riders so if you want to implement an OC, read the list first.**

 **Wizard**

 **Beast**

 **Fourze**

 **Ghost**

 **Drive**

 **Gaim**

 **Decade**

 **Eternal**

 **OOO**

 **Lupin**

 **Accel**

 **Kiva**

 **So these guys are taken and the rest are still up for grabs. I'm amazed personally that so many of you volunteered to help and it touches me greatly. Anyways, on to the episode shall we.**

Interlude

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Wiz: Of all the warriors who have entered this arena, none can compete with these two titans of death. Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta who single-handedly annihilated Olympus…**

 **Boomstick: ...and Spawn, who managed to dethrone both Satan and God.**

Den-O (Momotaros): I think I'm gonna explode with two such combatants!

The Riders rolled their eyes. Of course Momo would be...

 **Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**

Kratos

 **(*Cues: God Of War III - Brothers Of Blood *)**

 **Wiz: Kratos is a demigod, raised among the Spartans as their greatest warrior, until one day, his people were threatened to be overrun. It was then he stuck a deal with Ares, the God of War. Ares would give him the strength to protect his people; in return, Kratos would serve as Ares' champion warrior.**

Gaim: It sounds like a great honor, but I'm detecting a huge price here.

 **Boomstick: Kratos became super-powerful and really vicious, but was tricked by Ares into killing his own family. But hey, he saved some money on child support and divorce!**

Decade: Boomstick, not cool dude…

Ryuki: Yeah I mean, this is some pretty serious stuff here.

 **Wiz: As the white, hot ashes of his family clung permanently to his skin-**

 **Boomstick: Just like Michael Jackson!**

Drive: Boomstick, really you gotta lay off the jokes man.

 **Wiz: -his quest for vengeance against the gods of Olympus began. As a demigod, Kratos possesses great strength, speed, and endurance. He can survive a pummeling from a Titan and best the power of Hercules.**

Ghost: Now that is some serious power there.

 **Boomstick: Kratos wields the Blades of Exile, twin short swords bound to his arms by chains. The blades have a hook design that Kratos can use to cut right through his enemies, or snag them and whip 'em around.**

Blade: It's just like Chalice's knives. He can bend them at will and use them as bladed whips or boomerangs.

 **(*Cues: Kratos' Theme - God of War*)**

 **Boomstick: And like most badass weapons, they can somehow emit fire.**

Faiz: Is that something Chalice can do, Blade?

Blade shook his head in response. Chalice's only element he could control was wind when using his cards. Just like how he can control lightning and Leangle controlled Ice. Garren was the one who used Fire.

 **Wiz: Kratos is well trained in sword combat and possesses what may be the most powerful sword the Greek gods have to offer - the Blade of Olympus.**

Blade: Looks somewhat similar to my King Rouzer.

Kiva: Yet the energy it emits physically reminds me of the Zanvat.

 **Boomstick: After Kratos killed Ares, Uhhh, spoiler!, he was made the God of War. But Zeus tricked him into putting all his godly powers into this sword, making him mortal once again.**

Kuuga: This proves not all gods are kind and benevolent like Gaim here when he became the Man of the Beginning.

Gaim: Thanks for the support bro.

 **Wiz: And making the Blade of Olympus a deadly harbinger of death to even the toughest Olympians. His most versatile defense is his Golden Fleece, armor capable of blocking powerful blows and deflecting magical attacks.**

Wizard: Its durability is like my Infinity Armor, Gaim's Kiwami Armor or Ghost's Mugen Armor.

 **Boomstick: But there's a whole lot more to this guy's arsenal, like the Bow of Apollo, which can shoot a rapid stream of arrows or charge up deadly fire arrows.**

Gaim: Just like my Sonic Arrow. Though instead of fire arrows, it fires something better: Unlimited Energy.

 **Wiz: Then there's the Claws of Hades, which mercilessly rip the souls out of their victims, though tough opponents like Kratos can resist them.**

The Riders cringed at how brutal such a weapon sounded.

Kiva; It sounds exactly how the Fangires would suck the Life Energy out of humans.

Ghost: Or when Adel used the Demia Project to take the souls of millions of victims.

 **Boomstick: The Nemean Cestus are giant ultra-strong gauntlets which can stun foes with brutal shockwaves.**

Faiz: Its just like my Faiz Shot. It sends a force of energy at the Orphenoch stunning it for a quick second and then it fades away.

 **Wiz: The Boots of Hermes give him superhuman speed, and when battling the infamous Icarus, he ripped those huge wings off the old fool's back and took them for his own, giving him powers of flight.**

The Riders who had the power of superhuman speed in their world smirked but then cringed hearing how Kratos literally ripping off wings of a person.

 **Boomstick: Holy crap, that's a lot of weapons! I like this guy!**

 **Wiz: Kratos is not invincible, but he is very difficult to kill.**

 **Boomstick: Hell, he can't even kill himself!**

Fourze: Jesus Christ! This guy really has some anger issues.

 **Wiz: In his rage, he tore apart the ranks of Mount Olympus and slaughtered every god upon and below it... except for Aphrodite.**

 **Boomstick: For obvious reasons!**

The Riders chuckled at the clever innuendo Boomstick made.

 **Wiz: In doing so, he ultimately brought about the end of the world. Without the power of the gods to keep the chaos in check, the apocalypse had arrived, and its vanguard was Kratos.**

 **Ares: I was trying to make you a great warrior.**

 **Kratos: You succeeded.**

 **Kratos impales Ares with the Blade of Olympus.**

Spawn

 **(*Cues: Spawn in the Demon's Hand - Opening Sequence (Arcade Version)*)**

 **Wiz: Al Simmons was trained to be a deadly, stealthy soldier and assassin, and proved numerous times he was the best of the best. But when his morality got the better of him, his boss terminated his contract... permanently.**

The Riders started cringing again seeing the agonizing death of this person in a very gruesome way.

 **Boomstick: That's when Simmons met Malebolgia, one of the Demon Lords of Hell, who struck a deal with him: He'd get to see his wife again if he became captain of Hell's armies. He agreed and was reborn as a Hellspawn. But as with most Demons, it tricked him, leaving Spawn with a fate worse than death. And of course, Spawn swore revenge!**

OOO: Which is why you should never ever make a deal with a demon no matter how sweet it sounds. They never end up good.

 **(*Cues: Spawn The Eternal - Track 6*)**

 **Wiz: Being a Hellspawn, he has superhuman strength and speed. He is nearly invulnerable and can use his own powers to heal and regenerate.**

The Riders were impressed. Only Gaim and Decade had the closest to regeneration but by the scene showed, Spawn's was far more faster.

 **Boomstick: In addition, Spawn can feed off the evil auras of others for the same effect. It really saves him on Band-Aids!**

The Riders sweatdropped at Boomstick's casual remark about such a lethal technique.

 **Wiz: He wears a living parasitic-symbiotic suit named Leetha of the 7th House of K.**

Agito: It sounds a lot like the suit Spiderman wore in the 3rd movie. Though it didn't have a name.

 **Boomstick: Leetha has ridiculous powers. Basically, anything she or Spawn wants to happen can happen. The suit can create and control chains, claws, spikes, and morph itself into pretty much anything Spawn wants, like a badass cape that can drag enemies and protect Spawn from all sorts of danger.**

The Riders were awed at seeing the many powers of such a badass cape.

Hibiki: That suit is definitely poweful in its own rights.

 **Wiz: The suit has a mind of its own, and can operate while Spawn focuses on other parts of the battle. It is strong enough to easily smash through brick, and fast enough to block bullets. However, Leetha feeds off necroplasm energy when using the suit's powers, a hellish matter which Spawn is entirely composed of. If Leetha uses too much, Spawn will be sent back to Hell. However, like Spawn, Leetha can also feed off the evil and sin of others.**

Kabuto: It sounds about right, every powerful thing always needs a drawback.

 **Boomstick: Spawn's also got tons of magic powers. He can teleport, transform, blow things up, turn invisible, alter matter, talk to animals, fly with his cape, read minds, and open portals to Heaven and Hell. Ho-oly crap!**

The Riders now looked at Gaim and Decade who were also impressed that there was another being that had reality warping powers.

Gaim: If he joined us, we could be the 3 stooges only with powers that could warp reality.

Decade: I like your thinking bro.

The 2 riders chuckled at the thoughts.

 **Wiz: And he can control the elements, often using fire and water to defeat swarms of enemies. However, even with all these godlike abilities, Spawn usually resorts to his most primitive weapon. As he was trained in Special Forces for so long, Spawn is most comfortable using a gun. He is an expert in the use of nearly any firearm imaginable.**

Den-O(Ryutaros): There's nothing wrong with that. A gun is good in many uses. Plus it is still impressive he can use nearly any firearm even before he became who he is.

 **Boomstick: Only two things can break through Spawn's defenses and hurt him: Necro-magic and holy weapons forged in Heaven. In addition, he can only die if he's beheaded.**

Double (Phillip): That sounds very accurate for being created in hell like himself.

 **Wiz: Spawn killed all sorts of powerful enemies - assassins, cyborgs, vampires, ghosts, Angels, Demons, other Hellspawn, rampaging deities, even Satan and God. Yes, that old lady is the God.**

 **Boomstick: Really? God looks like my nanna... Am I a demigod?**

The Riders laughed at the silly comment by Boomstick.

 **Wiz: And after being granted unlimited power from the Mother of all things, Spawn banished God and Satan from the Earth, which he wiped clean and rebuilt in his own image. He then willingly sacrificed his own God powers and eventually returned to his Hellspawn form.**

 **Boomstick: Ah, why the hell would he do that! He must've been really bored!**

Double (Shotaro): Sometimes sacrifices have to be made if for a better cause. Spawn must have had a reason to do it.

 **Spawn blows up a wall.**

 **Spawn: Knock, knock!**

 **After The Battle**

 **The Riders were silent after seeing such a deadly battle.**

Results

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Aaahhhh, man – here's comes the rage from the God of War fanboys!**

Den-O (Momotaros): God damn I hate fanboys! Always hating on everything like little pansies.

 **Wiz: Kratos is a very difficult one to beat, but Spawn's magical prowess and near-indestructible body proved too much for him.**

Kuuga: They did say that Kratos was still vulnerable. Just need a lot of force which Spawn was full of seeing how he has tons of different powers.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, normally, that last attack would've meant the end for his opponent, but not Spawn!**

Decade: One word: Decapitation.

 **Wiz: And while much of Kratos' arsenal was forged by Olympians, Olympus is composed of Earthly elements, and is not another plane of existence like Heaven, so it stands to reason none of the Olympian weapons would kill Spawn.**

Ghost: Makes sense since Heaven is far above Olympus.

 **Boomstick: Except the Blade of Olympus, but it wasn't enough.**

 **Wiz: Plus, Spawn and his suit had plenty of evil energy to feed on during the fight, since Kratos is literally covered in his past sins.**

Drive: Another factor that was crucial to the battle. Spawn literally had the fight from the start.

 **Boomstick: Well, that was one Hell of a fight!**

 **Wiz: The winner is Spawn.**

 **And that is a wrap to a rather dark Death Battle. I mean we've seen how scary those guys can be. I mean the Spawn movie itself was rated R for a reason. And the same can go for why God of War was rated M. So enjoy this chapter and back to working on Wizard Unlimited for me. Remember the list people and send me PMs or reviews. Either one is good for me. See ya!**

 **Omake Quote (Thought I forgot about this did ya? Well the answer is nope!)  
**

"The important thing is not how long you live... It's what you accomplish with your life.  
While I live, I want to shine. I want to prove that I exist. If I could do something really important... That would definitely carry on into the future."

-Grovyle (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky)


	11. Bomberman vs Dig Dug

**Hello Guys and welcome to another chapter of Death Battle. I know many of you were waiting for Injustice. But seeing how the race is still tight, I decided to keep it going but I wanted to continue writing so I moved on ahead to Death Battle. I'm sorry I haven't had much time to write but college started again so I don't have as much time anymore so my schedule will be even more unpredictable. So enjoy this chapter as long as you can.**

Interlude

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Wiz: Today, two experts of destruction and masters of terrain will fight to the bitter end.**

Den-O(Momotaros): Oh Boy! Oh Boy! Oh Boy! Oh Boy!

The Riders rolled their eyes. Of course Momo would be excited. Destruction is what he does best.

 **Boomstick: White Bomber, the Bomberman…**

Momotaros started drooling at the name.

 **Wiz: And Taizo Hori, aka Dig Dug.**

Wizard raised an eyebrow behind his mask at hearing another rider who has digging based powers.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**

Bomberman

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Boomstick: Bomberman is a psychopathic cyborg slave forced to duel other slaves to the death in dimly-lit maze-like arenas for the entertainment of alien terrorists.**

Ghost: Damn that's brutal.

 **Wiz: No, no, not that Bomberman, Boomstick.**

The Riders were confused until they saw a different character only he was much more cartoonish.

 **(*Cues: Classic Mode/Standard Battle (Original) - Bomberman Generation*)**

 **Wiz: White Bomber, the Bomberman, an alien robot warrior from the planet Bomber who belongs to an intergalactic police force protecting the galaxy.**

Decade: Not gonna lie. Sounds a bit too childish to me.

 **Boomstick: Oh... well, his method of saving those planets is blowing the shit out of them, so he's alright with me.**

 **Wiz: Right! Bomberman cares little for the environment he is supposedly protecting, making him an unpredictable opponent.**

Gaim: That is true. It is sometimes hard to really figure out one's true motives. I mean look at Ryoma Sengoku. He cleverly hid his motives perfectly until he was killed by Kaito. (He then looked down remembering his rival and friend. Even if the latter wouldn't acknowledge it, Kouta still saw him a friend.)

The Riders knew this was an emotional moment as killing a person when there's no alternative was always a painful choice. So they comforted him.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman's answer to every problem is... explosions! Got a locked door? Blow it up! Behind on taxes? Blow them up! Have a naggy wife? Blow her ass up too! His arsenal consists of bombs, bombs, and more bombs, which usually take about two or three seconds to detonate. And while the explosions start off small, they can be upgraded to destroy an entire acre all at once. Plus, he can charge a bomb up to over four times its size for maximum destruction.**

The Riders laughed at Boomstick's POV of Bomberman's way of doing things.

Drive: But it is impressive that he can make bombs bigger just by holding them.

Kuuga: But it is a video game so nothing new.

Fourze: That makes a lot of sense.

 **Wiz: While blasting his way through planet after planet, Bomberman finds numerous power-ups buried beneath the earth.**

Kiva: Now that is some real luck there.

 **(*Cues: Battle Game - Bomberman Jetters*)**

 **Wiz: Bomb Up gives him extra bombs, Accelerator increases his running speed, Armor gives him temporary immunity, the Explosion Expander gives his bombs a power boost, and Bomb Kick and Power Glove let him kick and throw bombs at his own leisure.**

Double (Phillip): Those are some pretty useful power ups.

 **Boomstick: And when he picks up Super Bombs, you know he means business. I'm talkin' T2: Judgement Daybusiness.**

The Riders cringed seeing all the destruction and people even having their flesh burned leaving nothing but a skeleton and even that was disintegrated.

 **Wiz: Bomberman can also hatch and tame wild Rooeys, kangaroo-like creatures which give White Bomber a distinct advantage in battle.**

 **Boomstick: Each Rooey has a different ability, though generally they are very fast, have incredibly good jumping skills, can step over bombs, and sacrifice themselves for Bomberman if need be. Kind of like Yoshi.**

The Riders couldn't help but laugh at the funny picture of Yoshi being abandoned by Mario. They already knew it was nothing more than joke to poke fun at Mario.

 **Wiz: Which brings up Bomberman's weakness: his own weapons. If White Bomber's careless, he can easily get caught in his own explosion or trap himself between a wall and his dropped bombs.**

OOO: It makes sense to have some sort of weakness. After all you can still be hurt by your weapons so you have to be more careful. And if it really is a video game, its not Bomberman's fault but the player for being a dumbass.

Agito: Damn OOO, those were some pretty deep words of insight there.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, Bomberman's pretty good at blowing shit up, but he's not so hot when it comes to defusing his own explosives, but he's survived through a crap-ton of games, leaving behind many smoldering piles of rubble that used to be planets, towns, and families.**

Kabuto: Though when the bombs have a 3 second time limit I doubt you can do that.

 **Bomberman: I did it!**

Dig Dug

 **(*Cues: Dig Dug Game Room Theme - Namco Museum Vol.3*)**

 **Wiz: Dig Dug is an expert excavator and executioner. He consistently traverses the underground to slay dragons. His real name is Taizo Hori, which literally means "I want to dig". He is also the father of the more recent phenomenon, Mr. Driller.**

Ryuki: Sounds a bit too generic for a name.

Blade: I can agree with you on that.

 **Boomstick: Dig Dug has two loves in life: diggin' and killin'. His main weapon is one of the most cruel and deadly weapons I've ever seen. It's pretty much a cross between a bike pump and a harpoon.**

 **Wiz: An odd weapon, which I would normally question the efficiency of…**

Agito: I wonder how?

 **Boomstick: But when he stabs you with it... you're gonna wish you die any other way than what Mr. Dig Dug has planned for you.**

The Riders then saw how the monster exploded with its blood sprayed everywhere and started cringing.

Double (Shotaro): I think I'm gonna hurl.

 **Wiz: The average human body can only take around 15 pounds per square inch of air pressure before death is assured. Every time Dig Dug pumps, over 10 PSI is injected into his victim, quickly immobilizing them. Two or three pumps later, Dig Dug's target combusts.**

 **Boomstick: That is one horrible way to die. Imagine after being impaled, you're then slowly filled with air until you explode. Oh man, this guy is sick.**

Faiz: I can agree with you on that.

 **Wiz: Dig Dug also has a jackhammer, which he uses to burrow through the earth at an unimaginable speed. He has total control over his terrain and can manuever through the ground just as easily as walking through an empty field, climbing and crawling without slowing down.**

 **Boomstick: That jackhammer can even force entire islands to split apart, but the strangest thing is the sound it makes. You'd think a jackhammer would sound like this...**

 **(*jackhammer sound*)**

The Riders nodded.

 **Boomstick: But Dig Dug's sounds like this.**

 **(*Dig Dug walking sound*)**

Hibiki: It's a video game what do you expect.

 **Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, that sound seems to occur each time he takes a step, not just when he's drilling.**

Hibiki (annoyed): Again its a video game guys.

 **Boomstick: So... what? It's his feet? Man, that would get really annoying. No wonder this guy is a psycho.**

 **Wiz: Dig Dug possesses great physical endurance, climbing and digging tirelessly for unprecedented amounts of time, and yet he is easily defeated when tackled by a tomato with eyes.**

Hibiki (ticked off): Okay how many times am I gonna say this, its a freakin video game. If anything blame the creators!

 **Boomstick: What?**

Hibiki (pissed): Grahhhhh!

 **Wiz: Yes, Dig Dug battles both ferocious dragons and living tomatos.**

 **Boomsticks: Who in the hell thought walking tomatos with goggles were on-par with fire-breathing ghost dragons?**

 **(*Pumps dragon three times*)**

 **(*Dragon explodes*)**

The Riders again cringed except for Hibiki who was raging at the hosts supposed stupidity.

 **(*Dig Dug level complete jingle*)**

 **After the Battle.**

 **Boomstick: Yeah, explosions!**

Kabuto: You know the battle wasn't as great as I expected it to be.

Den-O (Momo): Yeah this battle sucked compared to the rest.

Ghost: Hey guys look there's another note.

Note: If you're watching the Bomberman vs Dig Dug episode, keep in mind it was the least viewed episode out of the entire series.

Mr. Belt: Well that makes sense now.

 **Wiz: Dig Dug is a difficult opponent for anyone to beat, not for brute strength but maneuverability. Dig Dug had complete control over the terrain right off the bat, while Bomberman was forced to rely on his power ups for success.**

Decade: True, you should always rely not just on power ups but your own ability.

Kuuga: But don't you continuously use our powers?

Decade: SHUT UP!

The Riders laughed at the irony of Decade's statement.

 **Boomstick: Taking the fight into the ground gave Dig Dug a huge advantage.**

 **Wiz: Even after if it looked like Bomberman took the lead, Dig Dug proved he could control his opponent just as much as he can control his environment.**

Decade: Another advantage for Dig Dug.

Kuuga: Again not one of your specialties.

Decade: Okay Bug Boy! You wanna go!

Kuuga got ticked at the nickname

Kuuga: Oh it's on now Pinky!

The 2 riders started wrestling in a comedic fashion while the Riders just ignored them and watched the last seconds.

 **Boomstick: Bomberman sure went out with a bang.**

 **Wiz: The winner is Dig Dug.**

 **And a long awaited wrap. So this episode I found out was indeed the least viewed episode even having less views than Goomba vs Koopa. And the silly scuffly montage I included at the end was something that randomly popped into my head and decided to add for some comedy. So enjoy this rather lame chapter I had no choice to write and be on the lookout for updates.**

 **Omake Quote (It Never Gets Old)**

 **?: Hey CJ.**

 **Me: Deadpool is that you?**

 **Deadpool: Of course its me!**

 **Me: Well its great to see you. How was it breaking into Israel Pena's story?**

 **Deadpool: I'd give it a 9/10.**

 **Me: Well I was about to do an omake quote. You wanna help.**

 **Deadpool: Nah got some chimichangas to eat. Maybe next time. See ya!**

 **Deadpool disappears in a portal made by his Infinity Stone.**

 **Me: Well guys, sorry for the delay but here it is.**

" **Screw the Rules I have money!"**

 **-Seto Kaiba, Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series created by LittleKuriboh**

 **The portal opens up and Deadpool's head pops through his mouth full of chimichangas.**

 **Deadpool: Gweath quoth thude!**

 **Deadpool's head disappears.**


	12. Vegeta vs Shadow

**Hello Guys and Welcome back to another chapter of The Heisei Riders watch Death Battle. So I'm sure many of you have been sad to hear about my two other stories going on hiatus. I apologize for the sad news. But on the other hand, I made a new story called Operation G.H.O.S.T. which is a crossover with KND and Kamen Rider. Go and give it a read. So enjoy the newest chapter everyone.**

 **Wiz: Antiheroes. Walking a mysterious gray line between good and evil.**

Ryuki: We can relate to that. Many of our fellow riders started off like that before they joined our team for good.

 **Boomstick: They do what they want, however they want, when they want.**

Decade: That really reminds me of Kaito.

 **Wiz: Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and rival to Goku…**

Kiva Just like Taiga nii-san…

 **Boomstick: And Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form and rival to Sonic .**

Blade: So a battle of Rivals? This is interesting.

 **Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**

 **Vegeta**

 **(*Cues: Hell's Bells - Dragon Ball Z*)**

 **Wiz: Born a prince to warrior-like Saiyan race, Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil tyrant named Freeza, who molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer. Over time, however, Freeza's iron grip over him led Vegeta to rebel, ushering Freeza's final defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After struggling with adapting to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders.**

The Riders smiled happy that Vegeta in the end turned into a good guy.

Ghost: It's just like Alain. He was quite ruthless and did some horrible things as a villain but he then redeemed himself and became one of the best friends I know.

 **Boomstick: He even got hitched to Bulma, breaking poor Master Roshi's heart. Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, he can survive underwater and in far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. He even has an endurance to survive a nuclear freakin' blast.**

The Riders were impressed but not jawdropped. They realized recently, their potential is so great, they can do incredible feats. But nonetheless, he was no doubt a strong combatant.

Fourze: I can last in Space for extended periods of time.

OOO: I can stay underwater indefinitely when in Shauta.

Kabuto: And of course me and Faiz can move at similar speeds when we activate our abilities.

Wizard: And me and Ghost can handle nuclear blasts when in Infinity and he's in Mugen considering we survived similar blasts.

 **(*Cues: Vegeta Powers Up - Dragon Ball Z*)**

 **Wiz: Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called ki to create devastating attacks.**

Agito: That's a lot like the energy me and Kuuga use when charging up our attacks.

 **Boomstick: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun.**

Faiz: I feel that that the blast is very similar to my Faiz Blaster at full power.

 **Wiz: His Big Bang attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering up vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy.**

Hibiki: Clever use of range.

 **Boomstick: He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of blasts, but his most devastating move is his Final Flash attack, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole planets.**

Kuuga: Meh… I can do the same thing if I put my all into a Ultimate Rider Kick.

 **Wiz: Vegeta's ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon.**

 **Boomstick: But wait! There's more!**

 **Wiz: That's right! Vegeta can reach to the legendary status of Super Saiyan, a near indestructible form of which increases his power output by 500%.**

Drive: Damn that is a lot of power right there.

 **Boomstick: And he can take this form to the next level for yet another 500% increase. That's a lot of power in math.**

Double(Phillip): Jesus Christ! That is a total whopping 1000% power increase.

 **Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is sustained through Vegeta's remaining energy. Also, despite reaching the level of Super Saiyan Four, he was only able to do so with Bulma's Blutz Wave Machine, and cannot do so naturally.**

 **Boomstick: And in Death Battle, we don't allow help from spouses.**

Ex-Aid (Coming out of nowhere): Right you are.

The Riders (Except for Ghost): Who the heck are you?!

Ex Aid: I am Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. The newest Kamen Rider.

Ghost: Hey I remember you! You helped me defeat those weird monsters who were attacking Ayumu. I never got to thank you for that properly.

Ex-Aid: No problem. After all, Riders help Riders out do they not?

OOO: Glad to see people taking my quote to heart.

Ex-Aid: And those monsters were called Bugster Viruses.

Ghost: Anyways wanna join us as a fellow rider?

Ex-Aid: Sure why not?

(Ex-Aid gets a beanbag chair and slouches on it comfortably as they continue watching the video.)

 **Wiz: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents reach power levels much greater than his own.**

Momotaros grinned. There was nothing better than to have a greater challenge after all.

 **Boomstick: Well, this has led to him dying twice so far, he's still around somehow kicking ass and being a dick.**

The Riders were amazed that he died twice, was brought back and still fought while chuckling at the last comment.

 **Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan! (screen flashes as Vegeata prepares attack) And you can burn in Hell!**

 **Shadow**

 **(*Cues: Throw It All Away (Instrumental) - Sonic Adventure 2*)**

 **Wiz: Built by Prof. Gerald Robotnik with alien DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created to be the Ultimate Life Form. Despite being a powerful, living weapon, Shadow's initial purpose was to provide genes capable of curing the deathly ill, specifically, Gerald's granddaughter, Maria. But before Shadow could be shared with the world, tragedy struck.**

The Riders were saddened at such an unfortunate death.

Mr. Belt: An unfortunate tragedy indeed.

 **Boomstick: Then Shadow went crazy and tried to destroy the Earth for revenge, but he ended up saving the day instead. Though people are still getting sick on Earth, so uhh... guess he kinda forgot about that whole living cure thing, huh?**

The Riders were actually agreeing and confused. What happened to the cure thing anyway?

 **Wiz: Shadow can move at hypersonic speeds and survive underwater and in space.**

Drive: That doesn't really surprise me seeing Vegeta do it already.

 **Boomstick: He's even tough enough to survive a fall to the Earth from the moon, and that's one long ass fall.**

Fourze: I did that several times to enemies so beat that.

 **Wiz: Well, it wasn't exactly the moon, but Shadow survived a fall of about 200,000 miles. By the time he hit the ground, he was falling at a rate of over 6,000,000 feet per second.**

Fourze: Pshhh… that's nothing compared to me.

 **Boomstick: I feel sorry for whatever was around when he landed, some guy just walking along and ... (indistinctly) OH MY GOD!**

The Riders laughed at Boomstick's hilarity.

 **(*Cues: All Hail Shadow [Orchestrated by YannickJason]*)**

 **Wiz: Right. Shadow possesses a natural link to the chaos force, a never ending pool of unbelievable energy.**

The Riders were now interested in this energy.

 **Boomstick: He can fire several different energy based projectiles like Chaos Spears and Beams. But his most powerful attack is Chaos Blast, a huge explosion which annihiates everything around him in seconds.**

Kuuga: Looks a lot like my Rising Mighty Kick.

 **Wiz: He can also manipulate time and space with Chaos Control, though depending on the situation using this technique to its fullest takes time and is impractical in combat. Also, Shadow wears two Inhibitor Rings, which are stricting his access to the chaos force to maintain control, should he remove them, his power increases immensely, but is somewhat uncontrollable and quickly tires him out.**

Kiva: Of course it makes sense. Everything has a drawback no matter what.

 **Boomstick: His chaos power also increases depending on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has, and when he gets seven of them, ha, he goes super.**

Double (Shotaro): He looks a lot like Vegeta in terms of going blonde.

 **Wiz: Super Shadow is the pinnacle of his powers, receiving a 1,000% power increase.**

 **Boomstick: He can fly, move near the speed of light, and is totally invincible.**

Gaim: I doubt he can match up with my Man of the Beginning powers.

 **Wiz: Despite this, Shadow's super form can only last a few minutes.**

Gaim: I'm pretty sure we can hold our own as long as we can.

 **Boomstick: But, considering his super speed, a short time to him is a long time to his opponents.**

Decade: Only if his opponent is weaker than him. Against an equal, he'll be in a load of trouble.

 **Shadow: That's not all, I'm full of surprises.**

 **After The Battle**

The Riders were clapping impressed at such a titanic battle.

 **Boomstick: Oh, somebody call PETA, we're down a hedgehog!**

Agito: I really doubt they can do anything...

 **Wiz: With Super Shadow's godly power and invulnerability, the question wasn't if Vegeta could kill Shadow, it was if Vegeta could survive Super Shadow.**

Ryuki: Good point.

 **Boomstick: But Vegeta's proven time after time he can take one hell of a beating and lasted long enough for Shadow to turn back to normal, giving Vegeta the opening he needed.**

Blade: We have taken similar beatings and Vegeta is no different.

 **Wiz: His loud mouth certainly helped him in his past, too.**

Kabuto: Clever use of taunting.

Den-O (Momotaros): Taunting always helps. Especially if you want a challenge.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Shadow's time was up.**

 **Wiz: The winner is Vegeta.**

 **And that's a wrap. So Ex-Aid has made his appearance! (cue applause from audience) He will become an main cast member and the same will apply to future Kamen Riders that is if Death Battle continues to run in the near future. So enjoy this chapter everyone and peace out!**


	13. Mario vs Sonic

**Hello Guys and welcome back to another Death Battle Chapter. I know you've all been waiting and things have been going pretty busy for me which is why I don't have a lot of time. Between writing stories here, on Wattpad, checking out the latest Lakers news and schoolwork, my schedule is pretty hectic. Anyways with that out of the way, let's begin shall we?**

Interlude

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Wiz: Their rivalry is legendary and their fame unmatched. After battling for over two decades, this epic duel will finally meet a decisive end.**

Kuuga: This will be interesting, a rivalry throughout the ages.

 **Boomstick: I've been waiting for this forever!**

Agito: Same here.

 **Wiz: Mario, the whimsical Italian plumber…**

Ryuki: The guy who kills Goombas and Koopas...

 **Boomstick: ...and Sonic, the hyperactive hedgehog.**

Wizard: The rival of Shadow the Hedgehog.

 **Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**

Mario

 **(*Cues: Buoy Base Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy*)**

 **Wiz: Mario is one of the star children and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, theMushroom Kingdom. Even as a baby, he was obviously destined for greatness.**

Hibiki: I remember Asumu playing Yoshi's Island on his GBA. I helped him clear one boss.

 **Boomstick: When you've got an army of dinosaurs serving you before you can even speak, you know you're gonna do great things.**

Kiva: True that.

 **Wiz: He is well known for his incredible athleticism and unmatched jumping ability.**

 **Boomstick: Who says white guys can't jump?**

Den-O (Momotaros): Them damn flamers. Can't stop hating on us just because we're pure badass.

 **Wiz: Plus, he's a powerhouse, with the strength to lift heavy objects and crush enormous castles. He also uses his bare fists to smash solid brick.**

Den-O(Kintaros): I can do that too when I'm possessing Ryotaro.

 **Boomstick: With his jumping skills and weight, he can pound and crush his foes into oblivion, and if he needs some extra firepower, well, he's got his entire arsenal of power-ups!**

 **Wiz: His first power-up is the Fire flower. With it, Mario obtains pyrokinetic abilities.**

Fourze: Looks a lot like my Fire Switch.

Hibiki: And the flames that appear from my Ongekibou.

 **Boomstick: Really? I always thought the flower was just really spicy.**

Gaim: Damn it Boomstick! Again with the innuendos.

 **(*Cues: Bowser's Lava Lair - Super Mario Galaxy 2*)**

 **Wiz: He can create and manipulate fire to produce a variety of devastating attacks.**

 **Boomstick: He's also got this frog suit thingy. While wearing it, Mario can jump even higher, swim even faster, and breathe underwater. The only problem is no one's really gonna take him seriously wearing that thing. Ha ha! Ah, look at him!**

The Riders were also laughing it was impossible to take him look so seriously wearing such a ridiculous outfit.

Den-O (Momotaros): Ha! Looks like a wimp!

Den-O (Urataros): Says the one who can't swim…

Den-O (Momotaros): Shut up Kame-yaro!

The Riders sighed knowing this was just a usual spat between the Imagins that used Ryotaro's body to fight.

 **Wiz: Several different power-ups have granted Mario flight before, but none as well as the Cape Feather. With it, Mario can fly for an unprecedented amount of time.**

Wizard: Big deal. Some of us can fly off the bat and not require a running start.

 **Boomstick: The Metal Cap turns Mario's entire body into indestructible living steel. But while Metal Mario's extremely heavy, his strength and speed are boosted, giving him ten times more power and just as much agility as before.**

Blade: A total ripoff of what I use when I use the Metal Rouze Card. Though I have a one up over him. I barely gain any weight and my defenses are improved greatly.

 **Wiz: The Starman envelops Mario into a blinding aura of compressed energy, granting increased speed and complete invulnerability for a short time. Touching a normal enemy in this state will instantly kill the foe. And while it's not technically a power-up, Mario has a hammer that can crush almost ANYTHING.**

The Riders covered their eyes at the star power up since it was flashing bright colors and didn't want to get a seizure. (Shout-out to SaiKunaiBlade who compared it to the Seizure Procedure)

After the Star Power Up, the Riders weren't impressed by the Hammer.

Kiva: All of us hammer users can do the same thing but can it manipulate electricity?

Fourze: Or create mighty shockwaves just by pounding the ground?

Ghost: Or summon multiple weapons to attack at once?

 **Boomstick: It seems like Mario's always popping 'shrooms to get more power. And with the Mega Mushroom, he gets GINORMOUS, mowin' down people, plants, environment, hell, everything!**

The Riders were slightly a bit more impressed.

Decade: His height barely matches J and all he does is just mow down people. At least J fights better when I fuse with him.

 **Wiz: Mario has battled a larger variety of enemies than any other video game hero. Whether a foe is large or small, scary or goofy, dumb or deadly, nothing has ever proved too much for him.**

 **Boomstick: Except for keepin' track of his woman. She's always gettin' kidnapped and he's always showing up at the wrong castle. Somebody needs to throw a GPS tracking bracelet on that bitch!**

Kabuto: I will have to agree. Sometimes it's for the best.

 **Wiz: He is fairly impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to quickly fight his way through problems before thinking things through.**

The Riders facepalmed. That sounded like a certain possessed train rider they knew. But at least Momo was smart enough to switch strategies now off the bat if he knows he needs the advantage.

 **Boomstick: But that doesn't matter, Italy's greatest hero can power through anything!**

 **Mario: "It's-a me, Mario!"**

Sonic

 **(*Cues: Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Robotnik Theme (Orchestral)*)**

 **Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive, and a freedom fighter battling to save the world from the tyrannical Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik.**

Drive: Well at least he fights for freedom.

 **Boomstick: He's not so bad for a tree-hugging hippie.**

 **Wiz: Sonic's most notable ability is his speed. He can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. While his top speed is unknown, he has clocked in an average of 765 mph.**

Kabuto: That's nothing when you can literally freeze time. This Sonic would barely be moving at all if he was caught in my Clock Up. At best, he would be only walking normally.

 _ **(A/N: I looked it up personally and what Kabuto said is true. He doesn't just simply run really fast. The Clock Up function slows down the perception around the Riders. Thus Sonic would probably only run barely as fast as a normal human in the Clocked Up dimension.)**_

 **Boomstick: Holy crap! This guy must blow through shoes.**

Double (Shotaro): I'm pretty sure his shoes have some sort of material that prevent them from tearing apart.

 **Wiz: He can further increase his speed with his trademark figure 8 technique.**

 **Boomstick: But he's not just fast on his feet. He can curl up into a spiky ball and rip through his opponents with the spin attack.**

OOO: Not a bad technique. Using one's own body mixed with speed to attack multiple enemies at once.

 **Wiz: His homing attack rockets toward an opponent and can hit multiple times.**

 **Boomstick: And with his spindash, he can reach top speeds almost instantly. How does this guy not vomit?**

Double (Philip): Normally I would question that too since no hedgehog could hold it in that long but like Hibiki-san said 2 episodes back, it's a cartoon/video game so anything can happen.

 **(*Cues: Sonic 3 - Final Boss Theme (Orchestral)*)**

 **Wiz: During his adventures, he has used a variety of different shields to improve his abilities. Each shield can deflect minor projectiles and have environmental advantages, though they will disintegrate after blocking a deadly blow.**

Hibiki: Sounds fair since that'll be cheating if such a thing didn't exist as the latter.

 **Boomstick: The Fire Shield can absorb, well, fire and heat, though it can't survive underwater. No shit! But with it, Sonic can use a fiery dash attack.**

Agito: Looks a lot like what I would do if I'm in Flame or Burning Forms.

Wizard: And my Rider Kick when in Flame or FD form.

 **Wiz: The Lightning Shield can't survive in aquatic environments either, but it gives Sonic a mid-air jump for further aerial control.**

Kuuga: Very useful if you ask me.

 **Boomstick: And with the Bubble Shield, he can breathe underwater and control his jumps with a powerful bounce. Why do we keep mentioning water, you may ask? 'Cause he can't freakin' swim!**

Double (Phillip): That is a fact as hedgehog are notoriously bad swimmers.

 **Wiz: Sonic's ultimate power-up, however, isn't a shield at all. After absorbing thousands of power rings during his adventures, Sonic has become an embodiment of chaos.**

 **(*Cues: Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*)**

 **Wiz: Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can tap into their incredible power and summon the form of Super Sonic.**

Kuuga: That looks similar to how I look when I go Rising Ultimate.

Wizard: And when I go Golden Infinity Dragon.

 **Boomstick: Super Sonic can fly, breathe underwater, and is completely invulnerable.**

 **Wiz: Not to mention his speed is increased a thousand fold.**

Kabuto: I think I found my perfect speed Rival for the Hyper Clock Up.

OOO: But Kabuto-san, aren't you able to reverse time to that point. Even if Sonic's speed is insane, it cannot control time like you can.

Kabuto: That's right now that you think about it. Nice intuition my friend.

 **Boomstick: But as with most things that are unbelievably powerful, it has a time limit. Without a steady supply of power rings, it can't even last a full minute.**

Faiz: A huge downside there. We all can maintain our final forms for long periods of time and only are knocked out if we are hit with enough raw force.

 **Wiz: And when the form finally subsides, Sonic returns to normal at peak physical form, regardless of his condition prior to the transformation.**

Blade: Well that's one thing that's different. When we go back to normal, we still retain the same amount of damage.

 **Boomstick: While Sonic's always risking his life saving the world from all kinds of dangerous robots and demi gods, he's kind of a dick.**

Ghost: Why is that a surprise?

 **Wiz: Sonic is cocky, arrogant and addicted to action. He gets cranky and unstable when he's cooped up for too long.**

Ryuki: Same thing here for us. All of us hate to be kept waiting.

 **Boomstick: And if you ignore him, hah, he'll straight up leave you!**

Fourze: You should never keep anyone waiting. We all have limits to our patience.

Drive: Sometimes you may regret it greatly.

Gaim: And lose a lot out of it.

 **Wiz: But despite his rough personality, he'll do whatever it takes to save the day.**

 **Sonic: "Ooh, I'd like to hang, but I've gotta juice!" runs off**

 **After the Battle**

The Riders were impressed by the intense battle between video game Rivals.

Decade: Now that was a really tightly contested battle.

 **Boomstick: Now that's what I call a Death Battle!**

 **Wiz: Their power-ups seemed evenly matched, countering blow for blow.**

Den-O (Momotaros): Yeah! It was awesome seeing every power up go toe to toe!

 **Boomstick: Mario was even capable of countering the unstoppable Super Sonic!**

Kiva: Considering he could be just as invulnerable, that's pretty predictable.

 **Wiz: But with their arsenals exhausted, Mario was no match for Sonic's natural speed. Even if they had used their lesser known power-ups like the ice flower or Super Emeralds, there's no reason to say the result would be any different.**

Agito: Remember what they said. Sonic still is in full condition but Mario is no doubt worn out.

 **Boomstick: Looks like Mario just couldn't keep up.**

 **Wiz: The winner is Sonic the Hedgehog.**

 **And that is a wrap to a battle I personally liked since it was awesome seeing such a toe to toe match. Anyways, I learned that the next chapter is to be ughh… the Justin Bieber vs Rebecca Black Video. I want everyone to vote if I should do it or not in the reviews section. If yes, I will no matter how much I dislike them. If not, I'll probably pull a leaf out of epic's RWBY one and do a Q &A. But seriously I don't mind doing it. As a matter of fact, I would be okay. I like the comedic nature of the battle just not the combatants as people. So review everyone and back to Operation G.H.O.S.T for me. **


	14. Justin Bieber vs Rebecca Black

**Hello guys and welcome to a long awaited chapter of Death Battle. So today we have the Riders watching (sigh) Justin Bieber vs Rebecca Black. Now I posted whether or not this was to be done and many people wanted it over those who didn't so well here it is. Anyways thank you again to all of those who support me in this story and to those people such as PolicyOfTruth, you guys can go suck a dick. No one gives a fuck about what you say. So onwards with this story. And since the stories are getting much more darker, I had to move up the rating to M so don't mind it much.**

Interlude

 **(*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*)**

 **Boomstick: You know what I hate more than stupid tween pop stars? Absolutely goddamn nothing!**

Den-O (Momotaros): We're going to see stuck up pussy-assed teens fight to the death. AWESOME!

The Riders sweatdropped and mentally made a note to get Momotaros some professional help.

 **Wiz: Like Justin Bieber, the young pop sensation, and Rebecca Black, the girl who took YouTube by storm.**

Faiz: Oh God… Not this stupid mother-fucker.

Blade: The bane of the stupid hair flip.

Ghost: And the girl whose song makes Onari's constant lame prayers seem like God's gift to man.

Agito: Amen to that.

 **Boomstick: I hate 'em even more than my blood-sucking ex-wife!**

Decade: I feel that we can all relate to that Boomstick.

 **Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**

Justin Bieber

 **Wiz: In 2007, Justin Bieber was discovered by marketing executive Scooter Braun by complete accident. Under the tutelage of his mentor, Usher Raymond, IV, Bieber spent a year training before becoming the biggest teen hit since Hannah Montana.**

Double (Shotaro): Who ended up becoming a raving mega-bitch who twerks with no shame.

 **Boomstick: Why?! Why is he so popular?!**

Hibiki: Because fangirls are absolute idiots.

Drive: At least our female companions aren't like them at all.

 **Wiz: His single titled "Baby" is the most viewed video on YouTube with nearly 600,000,000 hits.**

 **Boomstick: I mean, it's just a kid singing out-of-tune songs, saying "Girl" and "Baby" over and over again!**

 **A brief part of the song "Baby" is played.**

The Riders were groaning and covering their ears at hearing one of the worst songs ever.

Kiva: Make it Stop!

 **(*Cues Never Let You Go (Instrumental)*)**

 **Wiz: His premature fame has prompted a vast line of merchandise, ranging from lunch boxes, squiggly straws, T-Shirts and a perfume line that is shaped like...**

 **Boomstick: ...a vagina.**

Kuuga: Absolutely disgusting.

Ryuki: Fangirls are just fucked up.

 **Wiz: ...Right. But that's not the strangest of his products. A lock of his hair once sold for $40,000.**

The Riders jaw-dropped.

Hibiki: Okay I've seen some pretty fucked up things but that has gotta be the most fucked up thing I have ever seen.

 **Boomstick: What!? No! G-Goddamnit! That is the biggest waste of money I've ever heard of!**

OOO: Absolutely!

 **Wiz: True, unless they're planning to clone him.**

That pushed the Riders overboard and opening up their mouth-masks, they threw up into the wastebasket at such a prospect.

 **Boomstick: No, that's even worse! Why would anyone want more than one of this musical abomination roaming this planet!?**

Kabuto (wheezing): That is really fucked up.

 **Wiz: Anyway, the hair toured the world collecting bids with its own bodyguard to protect it from crazy fangirls.**

Fourze: How is that even possible?!

 **Boomstick: Oh yes! Heaven forbid someone assassinate the lock of precious hair!**

Wizard: Absolute bullshit I tell you. Absolute bullshit.

 **Wiz: And speaking of his fans, they really are crazy. The most passionate call themselves "Beliebers".**

 **Boomstick: ...You're kidding!**

Drive: As much as we like to agree with you Boomstick, we can't.

 **Wiz: They have even been known to trample and injure others in rabid zerg rushes.**

Gaim: Now I don't know if the world we live in is sane or not.

 **Boomstick: That's it! I'm done, Wiz! I... I can't go on in this world when this... this is what is popular!**

 **Wiz: Also, several of these "Beliebers" are so crazy, sometimes they even try to hurt Bieber. In one concert, a fan hurled a water bottle at Bieber, traumatizing him for life and inflicting a fear of thrown objects. To capitalize on this, another audience started chucking so much crap, he refused to perform. Once, he even got into a fistfight with an older man who attacked him, and he threatens paparazzi in his spare time. He will not hesitate to use force on even his most loyal fans.**

Double (Phillip): Now I don't know whether to feel sorry that he is being the subject of murder by his own freaking fangirls.

 **Boomstick: Well, I guess that gives him one good redeeming quality at least.**

 **Wiz: Yet despite all the crap he gets, he still gets on stage to give a show.**

 **Boomstick: A horrible, horrible life-scarring show.**

 **The clip from "CSI" where Bieber gets shot is played.**

The Riders applauded at seeing the horrible teen pop star being put down.

 **Wiz: Feel better?**

 **Boomstick: (chuckles) Yep.**

The Riders: Amen.

Rebecca Black

 **(*Cues Friday instrumental*)**

 **Wiz: Rebecca Black's mother paid $4,000 to have Ark Music Factory create a music video starring her daughter. The single, "Friday", received more than 160,000,000 views in mere months, making Rebecca a viral star for what is considered the worst song ever made.**

Kuuga: If I had to choose between Baby and Friday, I'll just shoot myself. It isn't worth living for.

 **Boomstick: For $4,000, I can come up with a better song than that crap!**

Ryuki: I can feel you on that. I could travel the world and get better scoops for better articles.

 **Wiz: Though Black is an early riser, she seems to have an extreme case of ADHD. She cannot focus on one thing for very long. While waiting for the bus to go to School, she completely forgot what she was doing and wound up going to a party with her friends after seeing them drive by, skipping class in the process.**

Kabuto: A total idiot if you ask me.

 **Boomstick: Whoa, that kid looks way too young to be driving!**

Gaim: True that he's even younger than Mitchy whose only freaking 16 I believe.

 **Wiz: She is also incredibly indecisive. She can't even figure out where to sit.**

 **Boomstick: But when she finally makes up her mind, she makes the worst possible choice.**

 **Wiz: Instead of sitting in the car like a normal person, she stands in the back seat, even while, quote-unquote, "cruising down the highway". Keep in mind, the average speed limit of a highway in the Unites States is 60mph.**

Kiva: What in the world is she fucking thinking?!

 **Boomstick: This chick is crazy!**

 **Wiz: Recently, she was betrayed by her own mentor, AKA Fat Usher, when he tried charging viewers to watch the "Friday" video. In response, Black claimed copyright and took the video down.**

Den-O (Momotaros): Still ain't feeling sorry. She should've seen that coming.

Den- O (Kintaros): Neither one of them has made me cry once yet.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, good use of $4,000 there.**

Ghost: I would say Ryuki's idea is a real good use of $4000.

 **Wiz: She also enjoys a big bowl of cereal every morning and was nominated for MTV's favorite animated GIF award.**

 **Boomstick: If that's a real award, I need my Boomstick GIF stat!**

 **Wiz: But the worst is yet to come. Rebecca Black is a "Belieber".**

Decade: Mother of fucking God. I feel that Bieber already has the advantage thanks to this piece of information.

 **Boomstick: ...What?**

 **Wiz: Justin Bieber is her idol.**

Faiz: Well she's fucked.

OOO: But remember Beliebers tend to harm even their idol so whose to say that Black will do the same.

Wizard: That makes… really good sense. Now the battle seems pretty even to me.

 **Boomstick: Ahh, goddamnit!**

 **Rebecca Black: "I hope you cut yourself and I hope you get an eating disorder so you'll look pretty."**

Drive: Pretty good choice of words there for a self-conceited freak like you.

Blade: Yeah go suck a fucking dick. Oh wait you can't because you don't have one.

 **After the Battle**

Results

 **Boomstick: We just set a Death Battle record!**

The Riders: HOORAY!

 **Wiz: Not only did Bieber and Black take each other out, but also Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers and some poor 13 year old driver. While Bieber's famed fear of thrown objects kept him at a distance, Black's indecisiveness and daredevil recklessness ruined any chance she had.**

Agito: Such a beauty seeing the two most hated pop stars go up in an inferno along with some others like Miley Cyrus. Though it was saddening seeing the Jonas Brothers. I kinda liked them.

 **Boomstick: I dunno, Wiz. At least Rebecca turned him into roadkill before giving the wall a face high-five.**

 **Wiz: A face high... what? Black did a horrific job!**

The Riders laughed at the interaction between Boomstick and Wiz.

 **Boomstick: Well, let's let the audience decide on who sucked the most.**

 **Wiz: Leave a comment detailing who you think was the most pathetic.**

 **Boomstick: This fight really popped! Y-You know, 'cause... they're pop stars and... they blew up...**

 **Wiz: This battle is a draw.**

 **And a wrap to a very satiric Death Battle. Now due to the vulgar language the Riders, this chapter will be the reason for the story to go up to a rating for M. And to be honest it was really fun to create the reactions. Anyways, next chapter may be up in a few days or less so keep an eye out.**

 **Omake Quote:**

" **Vegeta what does the scouter say about his power level?"**

" **It's… It's 1006."**

" **Wait really?"**

" **Yeah! Kick his ass Nappa!"**

" **Yay! Here I go!"**

 **Nappa gets the crap beaten out of him while Vegeta watches on.**

" **Wait hold on… that's not right. Nappa!"**

 **Nappa lands near Vegeta beaten up.**

" **Whaaat?"**

" **I had the scouter upside down. It's over 9000. Raaghh."**

 **-Vegeta and Nappa from TFS**


	15. Luke Skywalker vs Harry Potter

**Hi Guys and Merry Christmas at least to those who are still on the 25th. So you have been waiting and so your wish has been granted. Another chapter of Death Battle. Now things have been pretty hectic here which is why my stories have not been uploaded. One, my grandma's visiting and while I love her to death, she's been driving us crazy. Two, finals enough said. And three, I just broke my legs badly after a parkour stunt gone wrong so I was in the hospital for 2 weeks. I just got out yesterday so I'm back to writing. Unfortunately, I am also in a wheel chair for 3 months which sucks big time. Anyways enjoy the new update.**

Interlude

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

 **Wiz: Every generation has idolized a Sci-Fi hero.**

Kiva: A great evolution if you ask me.

 **Boomstick: Like Luke Skywalker, Legacy of the Jedi…**

Faiz: The man whose weapon inspired the creation of my weapon the Faiz Edge and Black RX sempai's Revolcane.

 **Wiz: ...and Harry Potter, the Boy who lived.**

Wizard: And the boy whose magical potential would be insane if he were ever in my world.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.**

Luke Skywalker

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Rogue Squadron III - Mission Complete*)**

 **Wiz: As the orphaned son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the most powerful sith lord ever known. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of the force.**

Decade: Accurate as always.

 **Boomstick: Luke's weapon of choice is the Lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: swords and lasers.**

Faiz: My Faiz Edge is also one same can go for RX Sempai's Revolcane though that is more of a debate.

 **Wiz: Despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in lightsaber combat much faster than any other Jedi.**

Drive: Sounds like a prodigy to me.

 **Boomstick: He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it, only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass!**

Kuuga: True that.

 **Wiz: Luke is a master of Form V (Djiem So), an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both preserverance and pressuring an opponent.**

Gaim: There are many different forms of swordfighting. Some even use more than one blade.

Ex-Aid: Reminds me of the time I took Brave's sword for a double finisher.

 **Boomstick: Despite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing; it also works pretty damn well for defense.**

Double (Shotaro): Always good to use two aspects rather than one.

Double (Phillip): Nice pun Shotaro.

The Riders were stunned because of how the two-in-one rider made a very good pun.

 **Wiz: Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the Force. He can apply it in three aspects: Control, Sense, and Alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment.**

Drive: Sounds a lot like gravity manipulation.

 **Boomstick: Like the mind trick thingy! Oh man... the terrible things I would do with that.**

The Riders chuckled knowing what he was talking about.

Agito: Not gonna lie, probably would use that to _force_ people to try my food.

Kiva: Or _force_ people to attend my violin recitals.

Wizard: Perhaps _force_ to bring me sugar donuts whenever I want.

The Riders were again chuckling at the puns.

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Episode VI - Sail Barge Assault*)**

 **Wiz: When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the force body ability, and use flash burn to neglect pain until he can mend his wounds with force heal.**

Fourze: Kinda like my medical module. It's not the real thing but it helps temporary until I can get proper medical attention.

 **Boomstick: Also, Luke uses the force to move things with his mind, with almost no limits!**

Kabuto: I believe Drive already said that it was like Gravity Manipulation.

 **Wiz: Finally, Luke can use Shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or fracture in a subject. Add just a little pressure with the force...**

 **Boomstick: ...and BOOM! They explode faster than a Firestone tire!**

The Riders whistled at such power behind a deadly force.

 **Wiz: Luke has defeated a wide variety of foes, ranging from stormtroopers to deadly Sith lords, one of which Luke had to construct a second Lightsaber to beat.**

Ghost: Well would you look at that, it appears that dual-wielding is a concept in this universe too.

 **Boomstick: His shorter red Shoto Saber was made to counter the Sith Lumious' Lightwhip, and it worked pretty damn well.**

 **Wiz: He still carries it, though prefers a single blade over two handed combat.**

Kuuga: Probably if he needs it for future opponents.

 **Boomstick: Ha, Ha, penis joke. Anyways, Luke doesn't have an obvious weakness, aside from some pretty serious daddy issues. He doesn't carry a blaster, but unlike other stupid Jedi, he isn't afraid to use one.**

The Riders laughed at the first innuendo by Boomstick and shuddered knowing about the complicated relationship with Darth Vader.

 **Wiz: While Luke is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches.**

 **Luke Skywalker: I am a Jedi, like my father before me.**

Harry Potter

 **(*Cues: Harry Potter - Hedwig's Theme*)**

 **Wiz: As an orphan, Harry Potter carries the talents of the most powerful dark wizard ever known: Lord Voldemort. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true power before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of magic.**

Agito: Wow that's actually pretty funny coincidence now that I think about it.

 **Boomstick: Now why does that sound familiar?**

The Riders chuckled at the obvious sarcasm in Boomstick's voice.

 **Wiz: Harry wields an 11 inch phoenix core holly wand. He has learned many spells and is exceptionally skilled in charms.**

Wizard: Wands are excellent tools for magic but in my world, we evolved into using rings. Much more convenient and less likely to be lost.

 **Boomstick: His trademark attack is the disarming charm, Expelleraptamus... or whatever.**

 **Wiz: Expelliarmus.**

 **Boomstick: ...Which can either knock a weapon away or throw the opponent through the air.**

Faiz: The throw the opponent through the air part looks eerily similar to what happens to an Orphenoch after they get hit by my Faiz Shot.

 **Wiz: The Confundus charm temporarily confuses the target,**

 **(*Cues: Fireworks - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (End Credit Version)*)**

 **Wiz: Stupefy stuns people, and the shield charm protects Harry from all attacks.**

Wizard: Amazingly useful spells I'll tell you that. Defense is also just as important as offense.

 **Boomstick: And he can summon anything he wants to him with Accio. *clears throat* Accio money! Accio loose women! Damn!**

The Riders busted out laughing at Boomstick's last remark.

Den-O (Momotaros): Sorry my fellow destruction partner, no loose women today!

 **Wiz: His firebolt is a racing broom that can reach 150 miles per hour in less than 10 seconds.**

Kabuto: That's about as fast as my bike at normal speed. Though then again, mine can also enter the clock up dimension alongside me.

 **Boomstick: That's even faster than Wiz getting shot down by a woman!**

 **Wiz: Right!... wait, no! Back to spells! Harry is also experienced in curses. He destroys objects with Reducto, slashes enemies with Sectumsempra, and controls minds with Imperius.**

Now the Riders were just plain out cracking up at Wiz's failure as said by Boomstick. As for the spells they were very interested and again referred to Wizard for his advice.

Wizard: Those are some definitely dark spells. Our rings are mostly used as defensive purposes and rarely are used in such a manner.

 **Boomstick: And then there's the killing curse... abra cadabra.**

 **Wiz: Avada Kedavra.**

 **Boomstick: Oh. That magician wasn't trying to kill me. I guess I should probably go apologize to his family.**

The Riders just sweatdropped at another display of his idiocy.

 **Wiz: While Harry's never used the killing curse, it is implied that he can. It is an instant kill and unblockable.**

 **Boomstick: Unless it hits a wall... or a sword... or anything really.**

 **Wiz: Almost all magic requires a line of sight and eye contact to perform. The killing curse is no exception.**

Wizard: Correct as always. Even spells have their limit and doing so without eye contact can be very dangerous as it helps you stay aware of what you're doing.

 **Boomstick: Harry also knows appara... teleporting, and can do it without a wand.**

Kuuga: Can't you do that Wizard?

Wizard: Yes but I must use a ring as all spells I require need one and mine isn't as strong as Fueki's is.

 **Wiz: His training in Occlumency defends his mind from any sort of mental attack or illusion.**

 **Boomstick: And he's got all sorts of other spells, but I seriously doubt the tickle charm's gonna help him much in the fight, so let's move on.**

 **Wiz: Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, an unrelenting Deathly Hallow that hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected.**

Decade: Very useful ability. Helped me out plenty of times in the past.

 **Boomstick: Unless he makes a noise or pokes his foot out.**

 **Wiz: Harry is a quick draw with his wand and has performed many great feats at very young ages. He has also mastered non-verbal spells.**

 **Boomstick: By the time he was 17, he was beating up way more experienced wizards. In the battle for Hogwarts, he had no problem kicking a ton of Death Eater ass. Not to mention, Lord Voldemort himself.**

Blade: Well practice always makes perfect. Many of us were once in his shoes but only got stronger.

 **Wiz: Afterwards, Harry became head of the Dark Wizard Hunting Aura office, even though he is technically a Hogwarts drop-out.**

 **Boomstick: He never did finish that seventh year, but I guess if you killed the lord of ultimate evil, you'd get a G.E.D.**

Ex-Aid: You don't always need an education to be the best. It only helps but doesn't make it official.

 **Harry uses his wand on a candle in a jar, which creates a huge fire. He then uses another spell to put it out.**

 **Harry: Crudicio!**

 **After the Battle**

 **The Riders nodded in respect to both Luke for winning and Harry for putting up a great fight.**

 **Boomstick: Man, Harry did a surprisingly good job keeping Luke at a distance.**

Faiz: Luke is a much more close combat fighter and while he won't hesitate to use a blaster, it doesn't mean he has one on him. Totally different things.

Hibiki: So Force Push and telekinesis were the only two ranged weapons he had.

 **Wiz: But Luke fought smart and tried to finish Harry off quickly with Force Persuasion, but Harry was able to resist thanks to occlumency.**

 **Boomstick: Then Luke used Force Choke to stop Harry from casting spells.**

Kabuto: But then Harry managed to start using non-verbal spells which helped him out of a pinch.

 **Wiz: And although Luke can dodge the Avada Kedavra, the instantaneous Sectumsempra curse caught him off-guard. But with Shatterpoint, Luke discovered an exploitable flaw.**

 **Boomstick: That famous lightning bolt scar, which Forced Harry to lose the battle.**

Ryuki: His most vital area.

 **Wiz: The winner is Luke Skywalker.**

 **Thank you all for reading and again I am so sorry that it has been nearly 2 months since I uploaded. Classes were just pounding down upon me and I had 8 finals I had to take. Then I got sick and was bed-ridden and finally on a trip to visit my relatives. But thank you all for staying alive and reading this. I will update much more as possible but again please forgive the inconsistencies.**

 **Omake Quote (Something that will never die)**

" **When you're the Jedi Master, you can make the plans."**

" **Well that's just it. How can I become a Jedi Master if I'm always getting caught."**

" **At least you're a master at getting caught."**

" **Very Funny."  
**

**Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker (The Clone Wars)**

 **RIP Carrie Fisher. This OQ is in honor of you.**


	16. Special Notice

**Hi Guys so I'm back with a new idea and I really want to try it out so here it goes. It's going to be a Gaoranger1 triple crossover with Percy Jackson and the Anime Movie Kimi no Na Wa2. Down at the bottom are brief descriptions for the series marked since they are not from America. But since the site only allows two stories technically, I will mark it under Percy Jackson and Super Sentai.**

 **Universe Summaries and Differences:**

 **Gaoranger: Kakeru Shishi is actually the first chosen Gaoranger and still becomes GaoRed but the other chosen are actually scattered throughout different universes so Kakeru must embark on a quest to recruit his new comrades.**

 **Kimi no Na Wa: Takes place after the movie but the events in the movie are still canon. However by this time, Taki and Mitsuha have fully regained their memories and have been now engaged for several months.**

 **Percy Jackson: This is a universe where Percy has been cheated on by Annabeth and most of Camp also turning on him. With only Jason, Piper and a few others by his side he must learn to overcome new obstacles while falling for a certain silver-eyed goddess.**

 **Roles:**

 **GaoRed: Kakeru Shishi**

 **GaoYellow: Jason Grace**

 **GaoBlue: Percy Jackson**

 **GaoBlack: Taki Tachibana**

 **GaoWhite: Mitsuha Miyamizu**

 **GaoSilver will not come in yet to make it more fitting as a Sixth Ranger but his identity is a complete secret.**

 **Also there will be very surprise appearance by another hero but he won't appear till much later on.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Percy & Artemis (This pairing stands out to me the most which is why I chose it)**

 **Jason & Piper (Still think this pairing is absolutely beautiful)**

 **Taki & Mitsuha (OTP enough said)**

 **Kakeru & Misaki (If you watched Gaoranger Misaki is a former assistant to Kakeru back during his days as a vet and I know she is apparently married in the original universe but I personally thought they would have made a great couple so in this universe she is single and she and Kakeru clearly have feelings for each other.)**

 **And there we go. Now I won't be giving up on my other stories. But to work on this story I will have to place the other 2 on hiatus until further necessary. That is the basic outline for my upcoming story. So you can see this is going to be a big project story I will be working. Thankfully I watched the entire Gaoranger series, read every single Percy Jackson book until the end of HOO (The Trials of Apollo and Magnus Chase are considered non-canon as including those two series are far too complicating to be added). So I will hopefully be able to make no continuity errors but if I do, please notify me as I hate them as much you guys probably do. Thanks to all who are interested and be on the lookout for the first chapter of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (Alternate Timeline).**

 **1: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger is a Tokusatsu Super Sentai Series aired in early 2000. It was also the 25th anniversary for the Super Sentai Franchise as a whole. Featuring 5 warriors chosen by the GaoAnimals, they would wage a fight with the evil Orgs who seek to cause chaos and mayhem.**

 **2: Kimi no Na Wa is a Japanese animated drama film that was released just a little over a year ago in the summer of 2016. The movie follows a young male and female from two completely different parts of Japan as they switch bodies every once in a while and experience each others' lives.**


End file.
